Two Of A Kind: Reloaded
by Mrs. Eyeball Chambers
Summary: Reloaded Teddy's better half comes to Castle Rock. What happens when Teddy falls for his friend but she falls for another? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! I'm back with a brand new story for you all! You know the routine, blah blah blah, the original characters belong to Stephen King... Yada yada yada... Anyway, I just want to thank Mr. King for creating the characters we know and love! So without further ado, I bring you a totally new story by yours truly! Enjoy!  
  
~ The BliSh Lady  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Chris, Teddy, and Gordie sat in the tree house, listening to Vern ramble on about Billy's latest girlfriend.  
  
"Her name is Tessa, and she is so boss. She's the nicest person ever and she's super pretty. You have to see her guys!"  
  
"Congratulations Vern, you have a crush on your brother's girlfriend." Chris said laughing. Teddy and Gordie chimed in with their own laughs.  
  
"I do not!" Vern stated defensively. "I just think she's really nice. That's all, sincerely."  
  
The guys had stopped listening to Vern at this point. Chris and Teddy continued their game of three-penny scat. While Gordie tuned into the radio. Then, unexpectantly, there was a knock on the tree house door. The guys looked at each other strangely.  
  
"One, two, three..." Gordie's counting was interrupted by another knock. "Who is it?" Gordie asked just as confused as the other guys.  
  
"Is there a Duchamp up there?" A voice called. They all looked at Teddy.  
  
"Who want's to know?" Teddy called back.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And you are?" Chris put in his two cents.  
  
"Holy shit, would you just let me up!" The guys whispered among themselves, making a decision.  
  
"It sounds like a girl..." Vern said, and Chris glared at him intently.  
  
"Gee Vern, ya think?" Chris said, sighing at the disbelief that anyone could be so stupidly obvious.  
  
"What does she want with you?" Vern asked Teddy.  
  
"If we knew, we would be talking about that... Idiot..." Teddy sighed.  
  
"I say, let her up. It's obvious the broad's not going to tell us who she is until we do..." Gordie added.  
  
"Alright, lets take a chance." Teddy said, and the boys moved the table, letting up a slender girl, with shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair. She had on really short jean shorts, and a snug, pink t-shirt. Covering her light brown eyes, were white glasses that were curved at the ends, giving them a feminism look. As she came up, the only thing the guys, with the exception of Vern, noticed was her chest.  
  
"Wow... Those are the shortest shorts I've ever seen..." Vern said as Chris glared at him.  
  
"What an idiot..." Chris mumbled.  
  
"And what exactly are you looking at Teddy Duchamp..." She said, and Teddy looked up.  
  
"Holy shit! Kerry!" Teddy stood up quickly.  
  
"Well don't just stand there you cock knocker, give me a hug!" She laughed, and they hugged.  
  
"Kerry, these are my friends, Chris and Gordie. Oh, and that reject over there is Vern." Kerry giggled, and Teddy got her a seat to sit down.  
  
"Wait, wait, I know these people..." Kerry said, recognizing Teddy's friends.  
  
"Good job Kerry..."  
  
"You're Chambers right? Eyeball's kid brother."  
  
"Last time I checked..." Chris said.  
  
"And that half starved scarecrow is Denny's brother."  
  
"Yeah..." Gordie said, suddenly uneasy.  
  
"And how could I forget Verno." She said giving Vern a hug.  
  
"Hi Kerry..." He said humbly.  
  
"I completely forgot you were coming!" Teddy yelled.  
  
"Well duh, you're mom picked us up at the train station, and when I asked where you were, she said with your friends. I was actually surprised to see that you'd gain any other friends."  
  
"Oh yeah, 'cause you're so popular and loved. Right, sure."  
  
"Alright, alright, let me hear it..."  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Come on, say it. You know you missed me."  
  
"Yeah right, a flat-as-a-board babe like you?" Teddy laughed, as Kerry hit him gently.  
  
"Flat as a board, huh? Yeah, that's why you couldn't keep your eyes off these babies when I came up." She laughed.  
  
"Right... You just keep telling yourself that."  
  
"You're asking for it Teddy..."  
  
"What are you going to do? You're just a girl remember?" He teased. "Or have you forgotten. I don't blame you. I would've too, with your masculine features." Teddy laughed, and flew out of the tree house.  
  
"That's it Duchamp!" She chased after him, and the guys ran down to watch. Kerry leapt on Teddy, punching him playfully, and giving him nuggies. Teddy yelled helplessly. Chris, Vern, and Gordie just stood there watching their best friend wrestle with the new comer.  
  
"Does... She..." Gordie started.  
  
"Remind you of anyone?" Vern finished.  
  
"She's like Teddy with tits..." Chris said blandly. Gordie and Vern looked at him, but Chris did not look away from Teddy and Kerry. Vern and Gordie looked back at the two.  
  
"Yeah..." They said in sync.  
  
After Teddy and Kerry were both wiped out from wrestling and laughing, they all decided to fuel up with some candy. Teddy and Kerry kept laughing and teasing each other. The other guys were amazed at this phenomenon. Another person on the planet, that was like Teddy?  
  
"This is too weird..." Gordie said looking over his shoulder at Teddy, Kerry, and Vern.  
  
"I know. I mean, they both have glasses and they are both hyperactive. Even their names sound alike for Christ sakes!" Chris said.  
  
"One Teddy is enough, but two? That's just plain creepy."  
  
Who should they run into but Ace, Eyeball, and Billy. Gordie and Chris stopped dead in their tracks, but Teddy and Kerry kept walking. That is, until the slammed into Chris and Gordie.  
  
"Hiya girls." Eyeball said as Billy peered at Kerry strangely.  
  
"Billy fuckin' Tessio..." Kerry said, surprised to see Vern's brother, associating with these hoods.  
  
"I thought that was you Kerr..." He said smiling. Kerry walked up to him and they did a handshake that no one but them understood.  
  
"How the hell are ya?" Kerry said laughing.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming back."  
  
"Just for the summer."  
  
"Billy, you know this dip-shit?" Ace asked in a smooth voice.  
  
"Could you be more of an asshole..." She said, standing in front of Ace.  
  
"'Excuse me, do I know you?"  
  
"Like you'd remember anything you haven't fucked?"  
  
"I know you!" Eyeball shouted out of the blue.  
  
"Very good Eyeball..."  
  
"Kerry Piccolo, right? Or Perkus, some shit like that..."  
  
"Close enough. So what are you hoods doing out during the day?"  
  
"Looking for little shits to torture..." Billy, said laughing.  
  
"I guess you found us then."  
  
"What a smart ass you are..." Ace said with a smile.  
  
"Don't you have a store to rob or something? Come on guys..." Kerry took Gordie and Chris' hands, and went into the candy store, Vern and Teddy following. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys and dolls! How do ya like it so far? Have you ever noticed when you write a fan fiction with characters like the four guys we love, you've got to challenge yourself by putting your thoughts into the mindset of the characters, twelve year old boys? No matter how gross! Like tits, farts, and snot flinging. Yummy. Hehehe. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Later that night, it became very humid and hot. The guys planned to go swimming in Castle Rock Lake. Teddy snuck out of is house, not letting Kerry know what he was up to. He met the guys in the woods and they all trudged to the lake.  
  
"So what do you guys think of Kerry?" Teddy asked. No one wanted to speak up first.  
  
"Teddy, does she remind you of someone?" Gordie asked.  
  
"Like?" Chris sighed.  
  
"There's no one you can think of that she acts like?" Gordie said again.  
  
"I already answered you. No. What are you getting at?"  
  
"Man, Teddy, she's like you with tits..." Chris blurted out, and Teddy laughed a little.  
  
"You guys are drugged." He said in disbelief.  
  
"Whatever man..." Chris stated, smirking a little.  
  
"There's the lake!" Vern said excited. "Oh man, I am dying in this heat."  
  
"Yeah, I know we can smell it." Teddy teased, making the other two laugh.  
  
"Screw you..." Vern responded, un-amused.  
  
The four of them, walked down to the lake on a muddy surface. They started removing their clothing to skinny-dip. In the water, they talked about the basic guy things.  
  
"Did you see Mindy on the last week of school!" Teddy said.  
  
"Yeah! She like, ballooned over night!" Chris added, making them all laugh.  
  
"They're not real. They can't be. They developed too quickly..." Gordie laughed.  
  
"But Jeanette..." Vern stated.  
  
"Yeah..." They all said, smiling.  
  
"So Gordie, what happened with you and that Ellie girl?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Oh come on, I don't want to talk about that."  
  
"Spill it Lachance!" Chris laughed.  
  
"No way! I don't ask you homos about your sex life, or lack there of..."  
  
"Uh huh... Sex life right?" Teddy retorted.  
  
"Man, shut up!" Gordie splashed him. Teddy flicked his hand in front of Vern's face, and he flinched.  
  
"Two for flinching." Teddy said, and punched Vern in the arm twice.  
  
"I hate it when you do that..." Vern whined.  
  
"Let me pretend I care..." Teddy took a long pause. "Okay, I'm done." Chris and Gordie laughed.  
  
"Hi guys." A voice said from behind them, that startled them all.  
  
"Ah! Kerry!" Vern said, and they all moved back from her. The water came up to just below her shoulders, nearly covering everything. She moved forward, and they continued to move back.  
  
"Oh come on guys. Now I know for a fact that Teddy has seen a naked chick before, so I know you guys have too."  
  
"Yeah in pictures..." Chris said.  
  
"So? A naked girl is a naked girl."  
  
"Yeah but this is different." Gordie said.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"You're real." Teddy added.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't be such pussies." Kerry moved forward again, and once more, they moved back.  
  
"Alright, alright... You guys obviously are going to be immature assholes about this."  
  
"Immature assholes?!" Teddy said.  
  
"Afraid to hear it, but yeah. I didn't know you were such a pussy Teddy..."  
  
"A pussy?" Teddy moved forward. Kerry turned around, and started walking.  
  
"Yeah. And it sucks, because I thought that you were going to be fun." Teddy moved in front of her and blocked her from leaving.  
  
"I am fun!" He said defensively.  
  
"Not lately..." She knew exactly what to say to piss him off. "Oh shit!" Kerry said, looking at her arm.  
  
"What? What is it?" Vern asked, very afraid.  
  
"It's, it's leeches..." She said with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Leeches!" Teddy yelled.  
  
"Not again!" Gordie said, terrified. They ran out of the water forgetting about their naked bodies. They checked each other and luckily found no leeches on their bodies. Kerry stayed in the water laughing, and quickly they covered themselves with the towel they brought. "You guys are so gullible..." Kerry said laughing.  
  
"Damn it Kerry!" Teddy laughed.  
  
"Teddy! You told her about the leech thing?!?" Gordie exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't think she'd use it against us..." He said as a poor defense.  
  
"That was priceless!" Kerry laughed.  
  
"Kerry! I'm going to get you!" Teddy yelled.  
  
"How can you? You're too much of a pussy to come near me!" She laughed more. Teddy put on the lower half of his clothes and ran into the water.  
  
"Ah!" Kerry screeched and laughed at the same time, trying to swim away. Teddy picked her up and dunked her into the water, while his friends watched completely confused.  
  
"Does he not realize he just had a naked girl in his arms?" Gordie asked, looking at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, he should pay attention. I mean, how many times is that going to happen in his life..." He laughed. Then, they both looked at Vern.  
  
"Uh Vern, you can pick your jaw off the floor there, buddy..." Gordie said. Chris shook his head laughing, and the three got dressed. Teddy and Kerry started to walk back to shore. Teddy ran ahead and got his towel, then handed it to her.  
  
"Come on, no one wants to see how flat you are." He teased. She smacked his shoulder, after wrapping herself in the towel.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. When are you going to admit that I have breasts and they're wonderful!" She joked.  
  
"When you grow breasts and when they become wonderful..." He laughed.  
  
"You're terrible..." Kerry teased.  
  
"And your point?" Teddy said putting on his shirt. Kerry shrugged him off and picked up her clothes.  
  
"Okay, well since you are all uncomfortable with naked babes, I'm going to change over there, while you guys hang out here." The minute Kerry was gone, the guys started talking again.  
  
"Share your thoughts Teddy, inquiring minds want to know..." Gordie spoke first.  
  
"What do you mean?" "Come on Teddy, you were in more than three feet of a naked babe."  
  
"I hadn't noticed..." Strangely, Teddy's words sounded honest and genuine, rather than sarcastic.  
  
"Really, you didn't notice that you had a naked babe in your arms?" Chris asked.  
  
"Guys, Kerry doesn't count."  
  
"She does too you little shit." Chris laughed. "Come on, don't feed us this crap about how 'she's your friend'. She obviously likes you Teddy, just go for it!"  
  
"Likes me?"  
  
"No shit you dumbass. Listen, if you don't believe me I'll just ask her. I won't say that you want to know or anything. Okay?"  
  
"No way, that sucks."  
  
"Come on Teddy. If she doesn't then she doesn't. But if she does..." Gordie stopped talking when Kerry came back fully clothed. Gordie elbowed Teddy lightly, then walked ahead with him and Vern, while Chris dragged behind to talk to Kerry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
  
"So Kerry, when do you move from good old Castle Rock?" Chris asked.  
  
"About eleven? I sure miss it here."  
  
"How long have you two been friends?"  
  
"Best friends? About nine years. Actually, when Teddy and I first met, we hated each other."  
  
"Really? Why?"  
  
"I guess it's because we're so much alike. We were always trying to out do one another."  
  
"Out do? Like how?"  
  
"This one time, we were seeing who could climb to the top of a tree fastest. We picked a enormous tree that could handle both of us and raced as fast as we could. Well we were both doing pretty okay, until I stepped onto a limp branch, and fell straight out of that tree. I broke my arm, and for a while Teddy kept picking competitions in the water so I couldn't play." She laughed at her memory.  
  
"That sounds like Teddy alright." Kerry and Chris looked at Teddy and saw him give Vern two punches.  
  
"Oh yeah, asshole Teddy. He was always mean to me, and did horrible things."  
  
"Horrible?"  
  
"Yeah, he use to drag me out to the woods to camp out with him. More than once, he had knocked over a beehive near me, and I happen to be allergic to bees." Kerry smiled.  
  
"That's not cool, you could've been seriously hurt, or even died from that shit."  
  
"But I didn't. My life has been threatened from Teddy thousands of times."  
  
"What was the worst?"  
  
"The worst? I have to pick just one?" They laughed a little.  
  
"Okay, then tell me a bunch."  
  
"Alright. Hmm, let's see. Once, he pushed me off of the roof of my house, and I landed into a huge patch of poison ivy. Man, if that ivy hadn't been there, I would've been a goner."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. He pushed you off of a roof?"  
  
"Mmm hmm." She said cheerfully. "We always use to hang out up there. Oh! This one time, he placed me in the middle of the train tracks. He wanted to reenact a scene he saw on his favorite T.V. show. He wanted to rescue me from a run away train. Now, I was scared to death, because Teddy isn't exactly the most coordinated person. I saw the train coming closer and closer, but I wouldn't let Teddy see how scared I was. He had stopped talking to me, and I was afraid to take my eyes off the train to see if he was still there. I prayed he was, and shut my eyes tightly. Then, out of the blue, I was knocked off the tracks. I can still remember feeling the air from the train on my face, right before I was bumped off. I opened my eyes, and saw Teddy's grinning face, over me. And all he could say was 'Next time, you can be tied to the tracks'. And somehow in a twisted way, I had developed my first crush."  
  
"He could've killed you!" Chris laughed. "Wait, did you just say you had a crush on Teddy?" Kerry laughed at Chris' delayed reaction.  
  
"My, aren't you just full of questions. But yeah, I told you it was twisted." She giggled.  
  
"Does he know that you liked him?"  
  
"Well he better, we only went out." She laughed.  
  
"You did?!? So what happened?"  
  
"You mean, why aren't we still together? I don't know, I guess I was just paranoid..."  
  
"Paranoid? About what?"  
  
"I trusted Teddy with my life, just not my heart... It's funny, I know that he'd never do anything to hurt me, and that I was safe with him, but I couldn't trust that he wouldn't break my heart."  
  
"He's a good guy. I don't think he'd ever break your heart."  
  
"Yeah, well things are different now. People change... Feelings change..."  
  
"Are you saying you don't like him that way anymore?"  
  
"No. But I don't have to, when I like someone else..." Kerry took Chris' hand and laced her fingers with his. Chris could feel himself blushing a bit. He looked at their hands together, then at Kerry. Chris then, turned his view to Teddy, walking ahead of them. Wait, what am I doing? This is Teddy's girl I can't do this. She's not exactly Teddy's though. They're just friends. Besides Teddy doesn't even like her. Chris thought and looked back at Kerry.  
  
Barely noticeable freckles trailed along her nose and cheekbones and gave her a feminism look. Beautiful full lips traced a smile. Her white glasses made her cute and innocent. And suddenly, Chris was confused. Early today, he hadn't found her so ravishing, so what was so different about her now? Why did her hypnotizing eyes have an affect on him now, and not before? And then, his thoughts were interrupted, when Vern turned around to see their hands locked together, and decided to walk back to see what was going on. Kerry instantly dropped Chris' hand.  
  
"Hey Verno, how's it going?" Kerry said with a smile.  
  
"Fine, can I talk to Chris for a second?" Kerry met Chris' eyes, then returned her view to Vern.  
  
"Sure thing, Gordie's probably tired of babysitting Teddy any way." Kerry ran to catch up with Teddy and Gordie. She handed Teddy his towel back, just before she hooked her arm around Teddy, snatching him in a headlock.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vern asked Chris.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know that Teddy likes her?"  
  
"What makes you so sure? He said they were just friends."  
  
"He just told me and Gordie that he thinks that he does like her, so you'd better back off."  
  
"Hey, she's the one that came onto me first." Chris said in defense.  
  
"Whatever, just keep your snake in its cage and your hands off Kerry."  
  
"Vern! I can't believe what you're implying. Hell, I can't believe you said something that wasn't pussy."  
  
"Actually that's how Gordie put it."  
  
"He saw that too?"  
  
"Not in so many words. He glanced, and saw you listening a little too intently. He told me he knows when you dig someone."  
  
"I don't like Kerry, there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Just be careful, Kerry can be very persuasive." Chris, ignoring Vern, started walking to catch up with Kerry, Teddy, and Gordie. He turned around to say one last thing to Vern.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen..." Chris said, then met up with the other three.  
  
"Chris is sensible, Chris isn't stupid. Chris won't fall for Teddy's girl." Vern reassured himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Everyone got home around three in the morning, but the day wasn't over for one of them. Instead of going to sleep like the others, Kerry snuck out of Teddy's house, first making sure that Teddy was out cold.  
  
Remembering where Chris lived from when they dropped him off earlier, she ran to his house. Kerry was wearing black shorts and a green shirt she borrowed from Teddy. Her white keds tapped along the road as she ran. Just outside Chris' house, she fixed her hair and took off her glasses. These looked identical to her white ones, except these had black frames to match her shorts. She searched for the window of Chris' room, and found that he was lying awake in his bed. She smiled and tapped on the window. Chris, startled, looked over to the window to see the person he was thinking of, appear at his house. He opened the window and she climbed in, not saying a word.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.  
  
"I came to see you silly." She said while closing his window and placing her glasses on Chris' desk.  
  
"I know that. But what about Teddy?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Kerry, he likes you, a lot, and I think that..."  
  
"What? You think we should be together right?"  
  
"Well yeah."  
  
"I don't like Teddy, but I like you."  
  
"Kerry, I like you too but..."  
  
"Good, then whats the problem?"  
  
"I just can't do this to Teddy. He's one of my best friends, I can't betray him like this." She looked down solemnly. Then looked straight into his eyes. She was real close to him, their bodies almost touching.  
  
"I don't want to hurt Teddy, but I can't help who I like."  
  
"So, what are you going to do then?"  
  
"What Teddy doesn't know, won't hurt him..."  
  
Kerry touched her lips to Chris'. Sharing a passionate yet regretful kiss, Chris placed his hands on the sides of Kerry's face. They released, and stared into each other's eyes. Unsure about everything, they kissed again and again. Kerry and Chris locked lips all night long, until they fell asleep in Chris' bed, innocently.  
  
Chris opened his eyes to see Kerry lying next to him, still asleep. He quietly went into his kitchen, and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Eyeball was sitting at the table, eating breakfast.  
  
"Who's the broad?" Eyeball asked, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
  
"How do you..."  
  
"I saw her come into your room last night. She's cute." Chris sat down across from his brother.  
  
"Eyeball, that's Kerry."  
  
"Eww." Eyeball said quickly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Isn't she with that four-eyed fagot you hang out with?"  
  
"Teddy? No, but he likes her."  
  
"And she likes you?"  
  
"No, she just came into my house at four in the morning to borrow a cup of sugar."  
  
"If it wasn't early, I'd hit you for that."  
  
"What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Oh yeah real early Eyeball..."  
  
"So, what did your little girlfriend stay over last night?"  
  
"Yeah..." Chris sighed, moving his hands through his hair.  
  
"So she is your girlfriend?"  
  
"No, no. We just like each other, but I can't go out with her because Teddy likes her."  
  
"Big fuckin' deal. If you like her and she's hot, then do her." "Thanks Eyeball, you've been real helpful." Chris responded sarcastically.  
  
"Well, last night, did you... ya know?"  
  
"What the hell? Of course I didn't! I already told you that one of my best friends likes her. I'm not going to sleep with her. Eyeball, you are terrible, do you treat women like that?'  
  
"How am I suppose to treat 'em?"  
  
"Oh my god, my brother is crap. He is a worthless asshole, and a crappy person."  
  
"When was the last time I decked you?"  
  
"Um... Last night, I think."  
  
"You're overdue..." Eyeball smacked Chris hard in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! Can you please kick my ass later? Today is going to be hell..."  
  
"Alright chicken-shit, I'm feeling generous today." He said grabbing Chris' arm, and forcing him to his feet.  
  
"Oh how kind of you."  
  
"Your welcome, now, go and get some ass." He said laughing and pushed Chris out of the kitchen.  
  
"My brother is an asshole..." Chris mumbled to himself.  
  
"Oh, dip-shit," Eyeball called. "Timmy or Tommy, whatever his name is. He called before, says he can't find Kerry... He said, if you see her, don't fuck her, just bring her by the tree house." Eyeball smiled. He had to put his own little twist to everything.  
  
"Shit!" Chris whispered.  
  
"Personally, I think you should go for it." Disgusted with his brother, Chris walked to his room. He closed the door and kept his back towards his bed. "Don't be stupid Chris. She's Teddy's, she's Teddy's, she's Teddy's. Just get out while you can..." Chris whispered to himself with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey you..." Kerry said, as Chris turned around so fast he almost gave himself a whiplash.  
  
"Uh, um, hi..." He said nervously. Kerry stood up and walked over to him slowly. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked. "About noon. We should be meeting the guys at the tree house. Teddy's looking for you..." Kerry sighed in disappointment at the sound of her best friend's name.  
  
"Teddy's always looking for me..."  
  
"Kerry," He started, and removed her arms from his neck. "I think we should stop this. I just can't, and I need you to respect that..." Kerry sighed again in disappointment.  
  
"Fine. Teddy always said you were the sensible one."  
  
"Hey, I've been known to be somewhat bad. After all, Eyeball is the only influence on me."  
  
"Uh huh, my guess is that the worst thing you've ever done, was stolen that money from school. Am I right? Oh yeah, you're a real outlaw Chris..." She giggled with a smile.  
  
"Hey, I'm getting there." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, I better get going before Teddy puts out a town search team for me." She flashed a brilliant smile that made Chris' knees weaken. Then she kissed him one last time, and crawled out his window. Chris sighed and could only trust that he was doing the right thing. Kerry came back to his window, to say one last thing.  
  
"Chris, you have no idea what you're missing..." She said teasingly, then left for good. Chris moaned and collapsed on his bed. I'm insane! Just fuckin' crazy! I'm probably the only guy in the world who'd be as stupid as I was just now!  
  
"I hope Eyeball comes in and shoots me..." He said to himself. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Chris realized that Kerry had forgotten her black glasses on his desk. He took them and headed to the tree house. Kerry was sitting with Teddy's arm over her shoulders. The whole time Kerry stared at Chris and made him uncomfortable. When Gordie suggested a trip to get some new comics, Chris was a little afraid that Kerry would try and talk to him. Then her remembered her glasses.  
  
"Here." He said, handing them to her, and walking away, but Kerry was unsatisfied with that.  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're just going to pretend like nothing happened?"  
  
"Yeah, basically."  
  
"That's pussy." Kerry walked away putting on her black glasses. Chris sighed at his guilty feelings and ran up to her.  
  
"Well what do you purpose we do?"  
  
"How about going out."  
  
"I told you, I can't do that..."  
  
"Why in the hell not!"  
  
"Teddy is one of my best friends..."  
  
"So? Teddy is my best friend,"  
  
"We can't betray him like that..." Kerry sighed at Chris' sensibility.  
  
"I guess you're right, I mean, Teddy did ask me out..."  
  
"Wait, he asked you out? When?"  
  
"Last night..." She said uneasy. "Right before I went to your house..."  
  
"Shit! Kerry!"  
  
"I know, I'm a horrible person."  
  
"Well, what did you say to him?" "I said yes. What was I suppose to do?"  
  
"Thank you for making things worse..."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Teddy walked back to Chris and Kerry, and put his arm around her.  
  
"Come on Ker, you've got to hear Gordie's new story..." He said laughing with his patented Teddy Duchamp laugh, Eee-eee-eee, then walking toward Gordie with Kerry in his arms. She looked back at Chris with pleading eyes, then focused back on Teddy.  
  
"You kissed her didn't you!" Vern accused, coming up from behind Chris, and startling him.  
  
"Jesus Vern, what are ya stalking me!"  
  
"Forget her Chris, don't be stupid..."  
  
"She is forgotten."  
  
"You kissed her, huh?"  
  
"All last night. And she fell asleep in my bed."  
  
"Oh yeah, real forgotten..."  
  
"Hey, in my defense she came to me..."  
  
"You of all people! This is something I'd expect from Teddy. Oh man, that's it, I'm tellin'..." Chris stopped Vern from walking any further.  
  
"Shit Vern, you can't do that. I promise, honest to God I won't touch her." Chris crossed his heart in hope that Vern would keep his mouth shut.  
  
"I don't know man, this is big. This isn't like spilling apple juice on the carpet or somethin'..."  
  
"Vern, my apple juice isn't going anywhere near her carpet, I swear it."  
  
"I don't know... What if he finds out?"  
  
"Well he won't as long as we keep our mouths shut."  
  
"Hmm, you won't tell Gordie?"  
  
"Well, Gordie's my best friend..."  
  
"Chris, if you tell Gordie, I tell Teddy..."  
  
"Okay, okay, Gordie's out."  
  
"You swear you won't touch her?"  
  
"I told you, my apple juice will stay in the cup." Chris smirked.  
  
"Man oh man, that's gross, like somethin' Eyeball would say..."  
  
"Hey, I was talkin' 'bout apple juice, I don't know what you were thinkin' of Vern-O..." Chris laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Alright, alright, hands off Kerry?"  
  
"Completely. I swear on my mother's name. I won't do nothin',"  
  
"Hmm... Pinky swear?" Chris smiled.  
  
"Of course..." He crossed his heart, and kissed his pinky.  
  
"This is the one, and only time I'm doing this..." Vern sighed.  
  
"You won't have to do it anymore. In fact, I've got a plan already..."  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Yeah. To make sure Kerry is totally out of the picture, I will just go out with someone else..."  
  
"Good. Who?"  
  
"I don't know, someone fun to make me forget Kerry."  
  
"I hope you're right, and that it works."  
  
"Oh it will..." Chris said with a devilish smirk to convince Vern, as well as himself.  
  
The next day, Chris missed spending time at the tree house because he was busy scouting for a girl. He went through all the basics. Mary, Jenny, Georgina, Jackie, Betty, but none seemed perfect for his specific situation. Then, as if it where fate or something, the perfect girl fell right into his lap.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Chris..." Julie said, helping herself up. "I swear, your brother is such a jackass..." She said, pushing Eyeball. "Don't you ever push me again! Don't you know how to treat a woman?" She laughed.  
  
"Of course I do, but until one gets here, I can be an asshole..." Eyeball teased.  
Julie was one of Eyeball's ex-girlfriends. She was a year older than Chris and was kind of nice. Chris didn't know what he should do. So he took a risk. If another girl would help him forget Teddy's girlfriend, then he'd just have to go out with Julie. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reviewing me with your descriptions! I'll try to put everyone in the story, and I'll try to hook up everyone with who they asked for. (Sorry in advance if you wind up with Vern) Anyway, without further ado and retarded shit, I give you:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The day Chris went to Julie's house to ask her out, she wasn't home. But her sister, Brittany was. Brittany didn't look too much like Julie. Brittany had light brown hair with beautiful blonde highlights. And her eyes were bluer than Chris' eyes, which he admired.  
  
"Hey Britt, is Julie home?"  
  
"No, she's at your house, making up with Eyeball."  
  
"They're back together?"  
  
"Yeah, didn't you hear?"  
  
"No, Eyeball doesn't tell me shit."  
  
"Welcome to my world..."  
  
"Shit... Thanks anyway..." Chris said, obviously disappointed. He turned to walk away, but Brittany moved quickly in front of him.  
  
"You can leave a message with me if you want?"  
  
"No thanks, forget it..."  
  
"It's real hot outside. Do you want a glass of lemonade or something?"  
  
"Sure." The two headed inside for a drink. At Brittany's kitchen table, she suddenly became very curious.  
  
"So what did you need my sister for?"  
  
"Nothing. I-It's not important..."  
  
"Lying is a sin ya know..." She said jokingly.  
  
"You know, you haven't been around the tree house lately..." Chris said, trying to change the subject. Embarrassed that his good friend Brittany would laugh if he told her.  
  
"I know. Dad's got me workin' hard. He's still trying to teach me to fix cars. It's a desperate cry for a son. Anyway, now what did you need Julie for?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask her out..."  
  
"Oh... I-I didn't know you liked her..."  
  
"Well, she's nice and everything and I've always thought she'd be cool to hang out with, but somehow, I knew she would've said no."  
  
"Since when do you like girlfriends? I thought Eyeball influenced you that they're a hassle unless you get laid."  
  
"You should know that I'm not like that dip-shit." Chris took a sip of lemonade.  
  
"So you do want a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, I think it'd help."  
  
"Help? With what?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone this, but I got together with Teddy Duchamp's new girl. I need to get her out of the picture completely. I figured that if I fell in love with a really amazing girl, that'd I'd be cured."  
  
"So my sister is amazing?"  
  
"Your sister was convenient. But since she and Eyeball are back together, I'm back at square one."  
  
"Well, I'd do it."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I'd be your girlfriend, if it's helping you out."  
  
"You?"  
  
"What I'm not amazing enough for you to love?"  
  
"It's not that. It's just because I've been friends with you for like three years. You don't think it'd be weird?"  
  
"Not at all..."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Of course Chris. We're buds right? And friends help each other out, right?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So, there ya go."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Boss. I'll meet you at the tree house tomorrow with the guys."  
  
"They'll be happy to see you."  
  
"Yeah... Sure..." Brittany laughed, and gave Chris a hug goodbye. Chris walked aimlessly around the town. He passed the ice cream shop where he saw Kerry and Teddy, laughing and sharing and ice cream. They looked so similar, it was scary. But he noticed that Kerry wasn't having as much fun as Teddy was. But he wasn't about to go in and put himself into an awkward situation. He was smarter than that.  
  
Just then, Ace, Vince, and Billy ran into Chris. Ace was with his latest girlfriend, Louise or Lou, as they called her. Lou was almost as tall as Ace, just a little shorter. She had perfectly tanned skin, and eyes swirling with colors of dark blue and green. She was a 'prize piece' as Eyeball once described her as. Lou's long brown hair reached her waist, which many mothers, including Lou's, didn't approve of.  
  
"Hey Chambers, when was the last time we kicked your ass?" Vince asked.  
  
"This morning..."  
  
"I think it's time for another, what'd you say boys?" Ace said laughing.  
  
"Piss off Ace..."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I said, piss off..."  
  
"Oh, now that was uncalled for..." Ace said without a smile, and grabbed Chris bye his t-shirt. Ace slammed Chris against the door to a shop.  
  
"Come on Ace, leave him alone..." An auburn haired girl spoke, not as if she cared, but as if she was bored. Her hair reached the middle of her back, and she had big gray eyes.  
  
"Hey Vince, take your chick..." Ace said, calling behind his shoulder as Vince laughed.  
  
"Ace, please, save yourself tons of embarrassment and lets just go..." Vince's girlfriend replied.  
  
"Yeah Ace, Bo and I want to go to the lot. Ditch the dweeb and lets go." Lou agreed.  
  
"Hey wait, ain't you friend's with Duchamp?" Bo asked, revealing a long scar on the side of her face from her hair to her chin.  
  
"Yeah..." Chris said, having trouble breathing as Ace pressed his ribcage.  
  
"That's where I've seen you..." Bo said, brushing her fingers along her scar.  
  
"And you would be?" Chris said in a way Ace didn't like. Ace punched him in the face and gave Chris a bloody nose.  
  
"Watch how you talk to a lady..." Ace said, mocking Chris.  
  
"I'm Bo... You hang around my sister, Kerry..." Bo said pointing her finger. It wasn't until then that Chris realized a slight resemblance.  
  
"That's amazing, can I go now?"  
  
"Okay Chambers, but mind your manners..." Ace said, taking a huge blow to Chris' stomach with his fist. He laughed, and walked away, his arm around Lou.  
  
Chris took a few deep breaths when Teddy and Kerry came outside, laughing together.  
  
"Oh Chris, what happened?" Kerry said, rushing to his side.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine..." Chris took a deep breath.  
  
"Man, what happened?" Teddy asked. "Those douche bags, again?" Teddy said, implying the Cobras. And Chris shook his head.  
  
"Just Ace..." He wheezed.  
  
"Aw Chris, come inside, you should sit down. Teddy get me a napkin." Kerry said, wanting to clean up Chris' bloody nose, and Teddy went inside.  
  
"I'm fine." Chris said and walked away.  
  
"No you're not. Come to Teddy's we'll help you."  
  
"I don't need your fucking help." Chris snapped.  
  
"Don't be an asshole. Look at yourself."  
  
"I've gotten worse. Besides, when did you turn into such a pussy?"  
  
"I'm not. I'm just worried about you, Jesus..."  
  
"Well, you don't have anything to worry about so don't waste your time..."  
  
"Aw, you're just feeling sorry for yourself?" Kerry said, fed up with Chris' stubbornness.  
  
"Sorry for myself? For what?"  
  
"You took your morals over a girlfriend, and now you're pissed off because Teddy has the girl you want."  
  
"Teddy's going out with you, not the broad I'm into..."  
  
"Yeah, right... Who is this 'broad' you speak of?" Kerry placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"You'll meet Brittany tomorrow... She'll be at the tree house."  
  
"How do I know that you didn't just make up this Brittany girl?" Teddy came out with some dry tissues and some wet ones. He handed them to Chris. Chris cleaned his face up and held his nose with a tissue.  
  
"Hey Teddy, Brittany is coming by the tree house tomorrow..." Chris said with a devious smile.  
  
"Boss! I miss her, she hasn't been around too lately." Boy, did Kerry feel stupid.  
  
"Yeah, she's awesome, and Kerry will get to meet her..."  
  
"Oh yeah Ker, you'd like her, she's not like the pussies up on the View." Teddy said. "Oh man Chris," Teddy continued. "I remember that Britt liked you a lot!" Chris smiled.  
  
"Yeah, we're going out now." He glanced at Kerry, then back at Teddy.  
  
"Really? That's so boss! Oh, by the way, does Gordie have his eye on a broad that he's not telling us about?"  
  
"Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. Sometimes I see him sneak out of his house at night. I jus' thought he was meetin' a fox." Teddy laughed.  
  
"That's disgusting." Kerry mumbled at Teddy's comment. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys, glad most of you are liking the story! :)~ I feel better! Hehehe, anyway, I'm back with another Chapter! Hope ya like it! Remember, leave a review, thanx! ~ The BliSh Lady  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Chris talked to Brittany nervously on the way to the tree house.  
  
"Wait'll you meet her, she's just like Teddy, it's insane..." Chris said.  
  
"Oh great, just what the world needs, another Duchamp."  
  
"I know. Okay, when we get into the tree house, I'm going to put my arm around you okay?" Chris said.  
  
"Chris, you don't have to ask permission..." Brittany said laughing at him.  
  
"Hey, I just wanted to make sure nothin' was weird, ya dig?"  
  
"I dig, but calm down. You're acting like Vern on pez." Chris laughed, took a deep breath, and loosened up. "Man, you're really into this girl aren't you?"  
  
"N-No, not really."  
  
"Uh huh, and Teddy is normal..." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I'm not, I'm just scared."  
  
"Of?"  
  
"I don't know, or hurting her I guess..." Brittany heaved a huge, disappointing sigh.  
  
"Oh man, why is it that guys have such big egos?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She might not even like you anymore numbnuts..."  
  
"You don't know that..."  
  
"Hey man, it's a possiblity... Maybe you should forget her completely..."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No, I mean, not just by going out with a friend to make her jealous or to help you 'forget' her. But go out with someone you really like."  
  
"Hey, I never said I didn't like you."  
  
"That's right, you only came to my house to ask out my sister..." She said playfully, and nudged his arm. Both were looking at the ground the whole time.  
  
"Hey, now I didn't know what I was doing with that, but I'm glad she wasn't home."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't be here with you..." Brittant just then looked at Chris. He smiled his adoring smile, and his eyes lit up. Brittany couldn't help but smile and blush. She quickly looked back at the ground.  
  
"Aw, you're just sayin' that..." She said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" He laughed when she looked up. Brittany laughed a little too.  
  
"Gee thanks Chambers..."  
  
"Nah, I'm just kidding. You know I used to have the biggest thing for you..."  
  
"Yeah, used to..."  
  
"Ah, but that's only because we got to be such good friends and I thought you'd freak."  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
"No I did. Ask Gordie. I use to talk about you and those baby blues for hours." Brittany blushed more.  
  
"Aw, get outta here..." She said in disbelief, brushing her arm against his.  
  
"Oh, it's true. And I would talk about how your light brown hair glistened in the sun with it's natural blonde highlights..." He said, his voice getting dramatic.  
  
"Bullshit..." She said with a never-ending smile.  
  
"Yeah... But it sounds sweet doesn't it?" Brittany looked up at Chris' smile.  
  
"I hate you... You're so mean..." She laughed.  
  
"You know you love me... I mean, it's me... Come on now, it doesn't get much better than Chris Chambers..." She smiled, then looked at the ground again, her smile fading a little. Chris stopped in his tracks, as did Brittany. She looked at him, her smile gone.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "I really do like you Brittany..." She smiled again.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Kerry?"  
  
"Kerry, who..." He said smiling at her. Then he took her in his arms, and kissed her softly. They released, and let go quickly with strange experssions on their faces, and an awkward silence fell between them.  
  
"That was weird..." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, just a tad..."  
  
"Was it too weird?"  
  
"I-I wouldn't say it was too weird..." He smiled, and they walked the rest of the way to the tree house.  
  
Brittany and Chris got there before anyone. They were in the tree house, and Chris was shuffling cards.  
  
"Man, where the hell is everyone?" Chris said, while Brittany was peeking through the small peepholes in the wood.  
  
"Wait, I see Gordie..." Brittany said.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm gunna go down there and tell him to move his ass..." Chris started to get up.  
  
"No wait... He's with someone..."  
  
"Probably Vern."  
  
"I don't think so, unless Vern magically grew breasts and never told me." Brittany said.  
  
"A chick?"  
  
"Uh huh. A very equipped chick..."  
  
"No kiddin'? Let me see..." Brittany turned to face him.  
  
"Sit down you pig!" She said with a laugh.  
  
"Alright, alright, so she's equipped..." Chris said, in a 'continue' kind of voice. "Very equipped..."  
  
"Right, right, very equipped..." He said mocking Brittany.  
  
"Oh! Her hair is short."  
  
"Short?"  
  
"Yeah, like super short. Like one of those pixie folk in magazines..."  
  
"Like what?" Brittany sighed, and pulled out her own stash of magazines. She opened a page and showed Chris a picture or a girl with extremly short hair. "Ah, I see, okay..."  
  
"She's tall..." Brittany said looking back through the peephole.  
  
"Have you always had this secret stash?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Oh! They're getting' closer!"  
  
"So how come we didn't know you were hiding magazines here..."  
  
"Chris!" She said, hitting his leg, while still looking at Gordie and the girl.  
  
"Ouch... Okay, okay, so now what are they doing?"  
  
"I-I don't know, they're just standing there... They look like they're about to eat each other's faces or something..." She said, and Chris laughed.  
  
"Man, I'd hate to be the one kissin' them..." He laughed.  
  
"Oh, wait! Aw, they're kissing!" She laughed.  
  
"No way, go Lachance!" Chris said, organizing the cards.  
  
"Damn Gordie, let her breathe!" Brittany joked.  
  
"They're really goin' at it, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah... Damn, you know, from here, Gordie looks like a really good kisser..."  
  
"Oh yeah, that puts a tasteful image into my brain, thank you."  
  
"You're welcome... Oh! He's coming to the tree house!"  
  
"Okay, okay, just cool it! He won't expect us up here! Be suttle, Gordie cracks under tense situations." Brittany nodded and Chris tossed her a hand of cards as Gordie came up to the tree house. "Chris!" He said surprised.  
  
"Hi Gordie, what kept ya?" Chris said smoothly as Brittany started to laugh. Chris hit her leg gently.  
  
"Uh... N-Nothing... Uh, hi Britt..."  
  
"Hi Gordie..." She said laughing.  
  
"W-What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing man..." Chris said. "Nine." He said again.  
  
"Seventeen..." Brittany said with a smile.  
  
"Damn..." Chris said.  
  
"So, what are you two up too?" Gordie asked.  
  
"Who's the chick?" Chris said bluntly and Gordie was a little taken aback.  
  
"That's suttle?" Brittany said.  
  
"So who is it Lachance?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Come on, who was the chick you were attacking with your tongue?"  
  
"Oh yeah, real suttle..." Brittany said.  
  
"What the hell?" Gordie said.  
  
"Come on man, we just saw you. Tall, short hair, big tits... Ring a bell?"  
  
"Real charming Chris..." Brittany said.  
  
"Thank you. Come on Gordie..."  
  
"Alright, alright! Damn wet ends... Her name is Jessica..."  
  
"0o0o0o Jessica?" Chris mimicked.  
  
"Shut up..." Gordie said.  
  
"Jessica who?" Brittany asked.  
  
"She was in your homeroom last year..." Gordie said to Brittany, and suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Hey, that's not the secret knock..." Chris called out. They never used the secret knock anymore, only if you couldn't get up. By that time it was out of instinct.  
  
"Gordie!" The voice called out.  
  
"Shit..." Gordie said.  
  
"0o0o0o0o, I'm guessing it's the infamous Jessica..." Brittany teased.  
  
"Shut up..." Gordie said, and scrambled to get downstairs, but before he did, Chris said one last thing.  
  
"Hey Gordie, invite her to hang out..."  
  
"And let her meet you cocksuckers? No thanks..." Gordie said and went down.  
  
"0o0o0o0o, touchy..." Chris said.  
  
"Shhh!" Brittany tried to listen to them.  
  
**************************GORDIE AND JESSICA*******************************  
  
"You forgot this..." Jessica said, her blue eyes beaming.  
  
"Keep it..."  
  
"But Gordie this is your watch..."  
  
"Well, I want you to have it. That way you won't be late for school anymore..." Jessica smiled and kissed Gordie.  
  
(Chris and Brittany)  
  
"What are they sayin'?" Chris asked.  
  
"Oh, somethin' stupid about Gordie's watch..." "Damn... Just jump on her Lachance!" Chris said a little too loudly, and Brittany laughed.  
  
((Gordie and Jessica))  
  
"Just jump on her Lachance!" A voice said from the tree house, and Jessica laughed while Gordie blushed.  
  
"Are you're friend's up there?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I am ashamed to call them friends, but yeah."  
  
"Can I meet them?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Alright, alright, but I warn you, sometimes the things you may hear may disgust or frighten you, now if this should happen, run." Gordie smiled and she laughed.  
  
***********************************BACK UP TOP******************************  
  
"They're coming up!" Brittany said, and up came Gordie and Jessica.  
  
"Okay Jessica, this is Brittany, and Chris..."  
  
"Hey..." She said.  
  
"So..." Chris started.  
  
"Be nice..." Gordie ordered.  
  
"Sit, stay awhile..." Brittany said, and they did. Teddy and Kerry came up, just after they sat down. Could there be a time of more negative energy? I think not...  
  
A/N: Hey guys! How'd ya like it! Leave a review! Anyone who wasn't in these last few chapters and asked to be, you will be in it soon. ((Within the next chapter or the one after that)) And to those who were in the last chapter but not in this one, you will be! Everyone will have more than a few dumbass cameos! Hope you liked it! See you next time! ~ The BliSh Lady, aka SophIe 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry I took so long guys! : ) It's so hard to keep up three stories! Lol, anyway, just to let you know, I've kept my promise and everyone who asked to be in the story is now in it. (Lou, Brittany, Bo, and Jessica, have already been in chapters and will continue to be. Rachel and Nikki, I haven't forgotten you guys, you're both in the next chapter, sorry I couldn't work you in sooner. And just to remind you, everyone will continously be in the story, not just dumb cameos. TO YOU BROADSI'm sorry if you don't wind up with the guy you want, but there's only so much of Chris Chambers to go around! : ) Hope you all like it, thanks for readin! I love you all! Remember, leave a review, I LOVE critisim!!! And now, chapter eight! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"Hey Britt!" Teddy said, excitedly, and gave Brittany a hug.  
  
"Brittany this is Kerry..." Chris said, his arm already hooked around Brittany.  
  
"Oh, Teddy, Kerry, this is Jessica..." Gordie said, and Jessica smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ah ha, the fox..." Teddy whispered to Chris, and he nodded. Kerry sat uncomfortable and quiet for a minute, then said: "Where's Vern?"  
  
"Aw, he's out with his old man today..." Teddy said, placing his arm around Kerry.  
  
"So, Brittany..." Kerry started. "Chris told me you'd becoming today..."  
  
"Odd, he's never mentioned you..." Brittany said, knowing this would make Kerry angry. Chris smiled at her comment. She didn't mind helping Chris, especially now that she knew Chris really liked her. But she still wasn't entirely convinced that Chris was over Kerry. He was a romantic after all.  
  
After a while, they got bored and decided to walk around. Gordie and Jessica walked ahead, while Chris and Brittany walked somewhat behind them in the middle, and Teddy and Kerry walked behind those two a fair amount of distance.  
  
"Did you see her face when you said that?" Chris asked Brittany, referring to her snobby comment.  
  
"It came off a little bitchy..."  
  
"Bitchy? More like brilliant!" Chris gave Brittany a kiss.  
  
***********************************TEDDY AND KERRY************************  
  
"I don't like that Brittany girl..." Kerry said, with her arms folded harshly across her chest.  
  
"Why not?" Teddy asked.  
  
"Because, she's just so... there..."  
  
"Because that makes sense, I promise..." Teddy said, taking Kerry's black, flare glasses from her head. He placed his own in his pocket and tried on hers.  
  
"Well, I don't know, they're getting awfully touchy..." Kerry said sourly, glaring at Chris and Brittany laughing. She intently noticed small yet meaningful touches Chris gave to her hips and her face.  
  
"What'd you care?" Teddy asked, breathing on Kerry's glasses, and then cleaning them with his shirt.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Oh come on Ker, you've been acting weird all day. Do you have a thing for Chris or somethin'?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're always starin' at him... I may be your guy now, but I'm still your best friend and I can still read you like a book."  
  
"I know that. And I don't like Chris... I'm with you..." She laced Teddy's fingers with her own. She quickly glanced at Chris once more, he was giving Brittany a slow kiss, and then she looked at Teddy and smiled. "Come on, let's blow this..." Kerry said, pulling Teddy by the hand.  
  
The two went off unnoticed back by the tree house. Teddy had stuffed Kerry's glasses in his pocket. They fell out just after they left the group, but Teddy was too distracted to notice. Kerry pinned Teddy against a tree, and kissed him passionately. Instantly knowing something was wrong with her, Teddy stopped her.  
  
"Kerry, stop, stop..." Kerry sighed angrily. "What's the deal with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?"  
  
"Kerry, other than what you may think, I'm not that oblivious to all things, especially when it comes to you, so what's wrong?" Kerry sat down, leaning against the tree, as Teddy sat beside her. She missed not talking about this with him the way she used to.  
  
"I guess I'm just a little out of it lately,"  
  
"Yeah, I'll say..."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I haven't been focusing on you lately."  
  
"What'd ya mean? We've been together the whole time..."  
  
"Whatever, let's just forget it okay?"  
  
"Okay... Sure..."  
  
Kerry and Teddy kissed, and stayed there for a while just making out.  
  
***************************BRITTANY AND CHRIS*****************************  
  
Chris glanced behind him and saw that Kerry and Teddy were no where to be found.  
  
"Hey, I think we lost someone..." Chris said to Brittany, and she looked behind her.  
  
"Ah, I see. No worries, I bet there off somewhere, doing, well, I really don't wanna know..." Chris smiled, then his smile faded.  
  
"Hey, you okay Chambers?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine..."  
  
"Are you sure you're over Kerry?"  
  
"Of course. I'm just a little concerned about those two that's all. We all know how Teddy can be, and Kerry is very forceful herself. I just don't want them to do something they'll regret."  
  
"That's my Chambers..." Brittany said and kissed Chris.  
  
*********************************GORDIE AND JESSICA************************  
  
"You're friends seem nice..." Jessica said.  
  
"Yeah, 'seem' being the key word here." She shoved his arm a little.  
  
"Oh Come on, if they were that bad you wouldn't be hangin' around them."  
  
"That's true..." Gordie glanced behind him, then stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.  
  
"We're missing people..." Chris and Brittany caught up with Jessica and Gordie.  
  
"Where are the Teddies?" Gordie asked.  
  
"Don't know, don't care, let's go..." Chris said harshly.  
  
"Aw man, don't be such a jackass..."  
  
"They're probably making out somewhere, let's just go..."  
  
"Hey, cool it Chris." Brittany said, wondering why Chris was acting this way. Brittany pulled him aside to talk to him alone. Did I say talk? It was more like yell.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" She said, and Chris sighed.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine."  
  
"You have a crush on her still don't you?" She said, annoyed. Brittany was more upset at the fact that she felt that Chris had been lying. She couldn't stand when the guys yelled at her.  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Then what's your deal?"  
  
"Nothing, I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Uh huh, well when you figure out what's what, then come talk to me." She said and turned to walk away.  
  
"Brittany..." He called after her, but she didn't even glance at him. Brittany immedently started talking to Jessica as the three walked away. Chris sighed heavily to himself and walked in the other direction.  
  
"Man Chris, what the fuck are you doing?" He said to himself. "It's not even like I know that much about Kerry. And now that's screwin' things up with Brittany. Weather or not I wind up with Britt, she's one of my closest friends, and I don't want to lose her. Besides, I know a lot about her and I like her, so I should just forget Kerry. Kerry should mean nothing to me." Chris, desperately trying to convince himself that his emotions were wrong, walked on. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice off to the side.  
  
"Damn it, I don't know why I keep thinking about this. Chris is nothing to me; all we did was kiss no big deal. Except it would be a big deal to Teddy... Oh man, that's gotta be why I still think about him. I'm just feeling guilty that's all." Kerry reassured herself. "He's nothing to me now. Nothing but one of Teddy's idiot friends." She smiled, making herself feel better. As if she convinced herself she wasn't insane. (cough cough)  
  
Chris felt an overwhelming relief wash over him. Yet he couldn't help but to feel hurt that Kerry saw him as nothing even though he'd been trying to do the same to her.  
  
"Hey Ker, I found them." Teddy said handing Kerry her glasses.  
  
"Thanks," She said, and kissed him. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay guys, the chapter with just about everyone! : ) I hope you are all liking the story so far. And if there are any specific personality traits you want in your character, e-mail them to me or something, and I'll see what I can do. ::Winks:: Here ya go, chapter nine, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Chris grew melancholy and quickly left. He trudged home in a depressing manner, where Eyeball had a few buds over. Outside, sitting on the stoop was Teddy's sister Rachel, and another girl Chris didn't recognize. Rachel had dirty blonde hair like Teddy's, except it was a little more blonde-ish. She had light, soft blue eyes, that she had gotten from their dad, where Teddy got brown eyes from their mom. Her friend had brown eyes, and amazing shoulder length, dark purple hair.  
  
"Hey Chris, where's Teddy?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Oh, he's with Kerry..."  
  
"Ah, I see. I thought you were with them." She said, referring to what Teddy had told her parents earlier.  
  
"I was, but I decided to come home."  
  
"Somethin' wrong?"  
  
"Not in particular."  
  
"Oh okay. By the way, this is my friend Nikki." Rachel said, introducing the purple haired girl.  
  
"Hi," Chris said politely. And Nik smiled.  
  
"So, what'd ya guys doing here? Aren't you usually shopping or somethin'?"  
  
"We were, but we got bored, and decided to look for people. No one was home today and we just got to your house. Eyeball's like having a party in there." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Want to do something with us?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know, walk around or something."  
  
"Sure, let me just get something from the house. I'll be right back." He said and went inside.  
  
In the living room, Ace, Lou, Billy, Charlie, Julie, Bo, and Vince sat laughing and drinking.  
  
"Hey, hey, Chris, how's it going?" Eyeball teased.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Eyeball."  
  
"Ohh, I'm shakin' in my boxers..."  
  
"Hey Chris, have you seen my dweebie sister?" Bo asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's with Teddy."  
  
"Ew, why does Kerry hang around that dip-shit?" Lou asked, leaning against Ace's chest.  
  
"Search me," Bo said with a shrug.  
  
"Gladly," Vince said jokingly as Bo hit his arm lightly. Vince then gave her a kiss. Chris got a light jacket from his room, and on his way out, Eyeball and everyone stopped him again.  
  
"Hey Chris, is one of the chicks outside, the girl who you slept with in your room that night?" Eyeball asked, and Chris wished he hadn't.  
  
"Uh oh Chris, you had a broad over?" Lou teased.  
  
"Not really his girl, just some slut he was with and 'innocently' fell asleep together."  
  
"Eyeball!" Chris yelled feeling his face blush.  
  
"You weren't screwin' my sister, were you now?" Julie asked Chris, laughing.  
  
"Julie, I don't think Christopher is screwin' much these days." Bo said, taking a sip of beer as Vince played with her neck.  
  
"Guys could you do me a favor and go back to finding new ways to in- pregnant your mothers."  
  
"Hey," They all said in unison.  
  
"Mr. Chambers, do you value your balls?" Ace said, looking over his shoulder at Chris.  
  
"Of course. Wouldn't you value yours if you had them?"  
  
"Do you like getting your ass kicked or do you just have a memory problem?" Eyeball said.  
  
"Do you like being an idiot or are you just good at it?"  
  
"Oh man Eyeball, you're going to take that from your kid brother?" Bo said laughing at Eyeball's angered expression, her gray eyes shining.  
  
"Of course he is, what would expect from a wet end?" Chris said, loving the taste of sarcasm, but knowing he'd have to pay for this later.  
  
"Are you trying to drive yourself into an early grave?" Lou said, with an eyebrow raised as Ace kissed her neck, while the green flecks in her dark blue eyes got brighter and more noticeable.  
  
"I'm not sure. Are you trying to drive yourself into an early pregnancy?"  
  
"That's it." Ace said getting up with Vince and Eyeball.  
  
"Whoa, Julie, put your shirt on." Chris said, and Vince, Ace, and Eyeball looked back at Julie who was completely clothed. When they turned back around, Chris was gone.  
  
About eight blocks down, Chris was walking with Rachel and Nikki. They were all out of breath from running the second Chris shot out of the door.  
  
"What were we running from?" Rachel asked, catching her breath.  
  
"Eyeball and Ace are in my house, what else would I be running from?"  
  
"That makes sense," Nik said.  
  
"So what is sarcasm your new best friend or something? Who are you, Teddy?" Rachel said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I've just been full of sarcasm today, I must've caught it from Teddy."  
  
"Hey, although he acts differently, Teddy isn't that diseased." Nikki defended Teddy, and Chris looked at her with a confused expression.  
  
"Nik has a crush on Teddy," Rachel said casually and Nikki blushed a little.  
  
"What is this, have a thing for Teddy day, man..." Chris sighed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I'm just fine. Oh look, I think a cow just flew overhead."  
  
"Ah I see. Well Chris, you know what a cure for sarcasm is?" Nikki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not talking." Rachel said and they all laughed.  
  
"I don't think that'll work,"  
  
"Why not? Silence for us, and you're sarcasm free." Rachel smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Chris said and lightly punched Rachel's arm.  
  
"So, Nikki, you like Teddy?" Chris changed the subject.  
  
"Of course she does. She talks about the loser non-stop!" Rachel laughed.  
  
"Shut up," Nikki reached over and hit Rachel.  
  
"You know he's got a girlfriend right?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, don't remind me." Nik rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate her," Rachel said and Chris turned to her.  
  
"You hate Kerry?!? Why?"  
  
"Because she's a female Teddy, one of my brother is plenty to deal with."  
  
"You're not lyin'," Chris said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I never liked her."  
  
"Why not?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Because she kind of stole my brother, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah..." Chris and Nikki said together. Chris was re-thinking everything, when Brittany popped into his mind. He hadn't been too fair to her at all.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, how r ya likin' it so far? Don't worry more to come soon! I promise! Hope I'm making you all proud! (Tear) Anyway, thanks to all you guys, you're amazing! C' Ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, um I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, that is, until I get to a cliffhanger, because then I'll just "forget" for a few weeks. MWHAHAHAHA! (Yes, I am a loser, just in case you were pondering a possibility) Oh man, I have a feeling this chapter is going to be a good one! Well, here it goes. Luv you all, ~ SophIe  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Chris, Rachel, and Nikki had walked all over town, and were starting to walk Nikki home.  
  
"Aw man, this sucks, I've gotta go home now. You know how moms are," Nikki said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, you know what, Teddy is going to be hanging out with me at Gordie Lachance's house tomorrow, want to come?" Chris offered.  
  
"That would be great,"  
  
"Are you going to come too Rachel?" Chris asked.  
  
"Me, hang out with my brother? No thanks,"  
  
"Aw Rach, you gotta come!" Nikki pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, like I'm going to sit there, while you try to make of move on Teddy," She said with a smile. They walked Nikki to her door and Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel and Chris, both not wanting to go home, decided to walk around so more.  
  
"So what's this I hear about you and Brittany?" Rachel slyly asked, and Chris smiled.  
  
"What do you hear?"  
  
"I hear some things..."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like you two are going steady,"  
  
"Steady? I don't think we're going steady just yet,"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we were on our way to be labeled boyfriend and girlfriend, but I kind of screwed things up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well... never mind, forget it..."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
They got to Rachel's front door and sat on the stoop.  
  
"What is it about you Chris Chambers?"  
  
"What'd ya mean?"  
  
"What do you do that makes all the girls crazy in love?"  
  
"Well, some of us are just born that way," He joked and they laughed. Rachel looked at Chris with a smile, and before they knew it, they had locked lips. (Tisk tisk Chris, what are you getting yourself into?)  
  
"Yuck! Rachel!" Teddy said with a laugh and they immedently stopped, as Rachel blushed. Chris turned to see Teddy, Jessica, Gordie, Kerry, and Brittany staring at them. Kerry had a surprised, hurt expression on her face, that Chris didn't acknowledge at all. Brittany however, had a near tears expression and he immedently regretted the kiss. She ran off, now crying.  
  
"Brittany!" Chris called, hopping off the stoop and chasing after her. Unluckily for Chris, Brittany was a fast runner. (Oh damn,)  
  
"Chris!" Rachel and Kerry said in unison and started chasing Chris.  
  
"Man, what is it about Chris?" Teddy said.  
  
"Would you like to chase him too?" Gordie said to Jessica.  
  
"No, I think there's enough screaming idiots for one block, don't ya think?" Jessica said with a smile.  
  
"So, uh, anyone thirsty?" Teddy said, and the three went into Teddy's house for a drink.  
  
*****************************MEANWHILE AT THE CHASE**************  
  
"Brittany!" Chris yelled, still running.  
  
"Chris!" Rachel screamed to him.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Back off blondie!" Kerry said harshly.  
  
"Kerry, you have a boyfriend,"  
  
"Oh! So what is everyone going to throw that into my face every time I'm chasing a guy I'm crazy about?"  
  
"So what are you using Teddy?" Rachel said, as they both still ran.  
  
"Can we maybe chat about this some other time?"  
  
"Fine..." Rachel, said, with an attitude.  
  
"Chris stop! You'll never catch her!" Kerry said, taken aback as she continued chasing Chris. The chasing stopped when Brittany ran into her house and locked the door. Chris stopped at her front door and pounded his fists on it.  
  
"Brittany, I'm sorry..." He said, completely out of breath.  
  
"Chris," Kerry said, sliding to a stop as Rachel slowed down to stop.  
  
"Brittany, please open the door. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kiss Rachel. It just happened. I'm sorry, it was a mistake, a stupid mistake, and I wish I could take it back. I wish it never had happened." Rachel caught her breath with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Thanks Chris, you sure know how to make a girl feel forgotten," Rachel said sourly and Chris turned around.  
  
"Oh man, Rachel, I didn't mean-", Then Rachel started back to her house. "Rach," Chris called again, but she sped up and kept walking, as her eyes started to fill with tears.  
  
"Nice goin' Romeo," Kerry said, and sat on Brittany's steps. Chris heaved a sigh at himself for being so stupid. He banged his head against Brittany's door once, and Kerry looked at him considerably.  
  
"Brittany, I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." He tried again.  
  
"Give up Chris, she's never goin' to let you in." Kerry said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Shut up," Chris said, not wanting to listen to Kerry after what he heard her say to herself earlier.  
  
"Hey don't piss all over me just because you fucked up your love life," She said, taking a drag of her cigarette.  
  
"Are you fuckin' shittin' me? This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault? How the hell is it my fault?"  
  
"If your ass didn't come and throw yourself all over me, I would've been able to forget you and Brittany wouldn't have gotten mad, then I wouldn't have left and talked to Rachel. So there it is Kerry. It's all your damn fault."  
  
"I didn't throw myself all over you,"  
  
"You fuckin' climbed through my window you slut." Kerry stood up, glared at Chris, and threw her cigarette away. She didn't say anything, just left feeling extremely offended.  
  
"Aw come on," Chris said suddenly feeling terrible. He had fucked up things with three broads in one day. Man was he ever turning into Eyeball more and more each day. He could only dream about what he'd do tomorrow. He left Brittany's house solemnly.  
  
A/N: Hey guys, what's poppin? Okay, I'll never say that again I swear. Anyway, more to come in the next chapter so look out for it! E-mail me if you wanna talk okay? I love meeting people on here, I've met like 50, okay not that much but close, more like 5. ::Smiles:: Luv you guys! I'll try to update sooner, I PROMISE! :;Crosses fingers behind back:: LYL! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry that last chapter took so long to put up, I'll try to update sooner. Here's another one for ya!! Oh and just to warn you guys, this chapter is going to have some pretty sick humor. But what can we do? Boys will be boys. So sorry in advance if it grosses some of you out. Hope you like it! Stay sweet ~SophIe  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
Chris got home late and Eyeball's guests still hadn't left yet.  
  
"Hey, there's the little cock knocker we all know and love," Eyeball said, as everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I'd better get home before I catch Brittany getting too cozy with some French guy." Julie said leaping to her feet.  
  
"I highly doubt that," Chris said to himself.  
  
"Yeah Eyeball I got to drive Billy home," Charlie said, looking at a drunken Billy Tessio. Not a pretty sight.  
  
"Are you two leaving me as well?" Eyeball asked Bo and Vince.  
  
"Yea, but we'll be back here tomorrow," Bo said, pulling her hair into a pony tail, her scar showing greatly.  
  
"Aw man, I can't come tomorrow, I'm working with my pop! Damn it!" Vince said with a sigh.  
  
"That's okay, we'll remember you fondly." Bo said with a smile.  
  
"Yea, yea..." Vince said playfully, gave her a kiss, and then walked to the door.  
  
"Hey, can you get these bums off my couch?" Eyeball said, gripping a beer can.  
  
"Hey you two, come up for air will ya?" Vince said to Ace and Lou who have been making out like crazy for the past twenty-minutes.  
  
"You see, that's the problem with Ace, he doesn't care where he gets action." Bo said laughing, and Ace gave her the finger, not stopping with Lou.  
  
"Aw, just leave 'em," Vince said, shrugging it off.  
  
"Fine, but if Ace whips it out on my couch, I'm blaming you and your nuts will pay..." Eyeball said to Vince, walking into the kitchen. Bo and Vince laughed.  
  
"See you later Eyeball," Bo said, and the couple walked out to the car.  
  
Chris followed Eyeball into the kitchen and started helping Eyeball throw away some of the empty beer bottles and cigarette butts.  
  
"Hey Eyeball, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Shoot it, little man."  
  
"When you fuck things up with a girl, what do you normally do?"  
  
"Oh, did you something to that chick who came into your window?"  
  
"Kind of, more or less."  
  
"What'd ya mean?"  
  
"Well, I kind of messed things up with three broads..."  
  
"Oh Chris. You're becoming more like me everyday, I'm so proud." Eyeball said, pretending to wipe away a tear.  
  
"Eat shit," Chris said pushing Eyeball away.  
  
"Okay, okay, what'd ya do?" Eyeball said rustling Chris' hair.  
  
"Well, with Rachel,"  
  
"Rachel? Rachel Duchamp? The dweeb's sister?"  
  
"Yes, can we focus here!"  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
"Well, with Rachel, I kissed her."  
  
"Alright Chris!"  
  
"But then I said it was a mistake and I wished it never happened."  
  
"Oh, bad move."  
  
"Ya think?"  
  
"Hey, do you want help or not, moron?"  
  
"Fine. Then with Kerry,"  
  
"Ducahmp's girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Man, you're just taking women from him left and right aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up. With Kerry, I kind of called her a slut."  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"And with Brittany,"  
  
"Who's that, Teddy's cousin or something?"  
  
"Very funny. No, she's Julie's sister. I kissed Rachel in front of her, and we kind of had a thing going."  
  
"Wow, what an asshole."  
  
"Thank you, that helps."  
  
"Well, just say to them, that you're very sorry and you'll do anything for them, and that you love them. They'll have to forgive you if you say you love them. It's like, a women's instinct."  
  
"But if I told them each that, I'd be more screwed."  
  
"Yea, but if you say anything else, they won't forgive you. And if you say you love them, you'll probably get some action out of it."  
  
"Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Uh hello, I'm a guy."  
  
"Well I am too, but I don't always think with my dick."  
  
"Just wait until you're older." Eyeball smiled.  
  
Chris poured himself a glass of water and Eyeball and he went to sit in the living room.  
  
"Whoa, okay, I completely forgot they were going at it." Eyeball said plainly and Chris couldn't help but laugh a little.  
  
Ace and Lou didn't acknowledge Eyeball at all.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to sleep now," Eyeball said to Chris, then he leaned over near Ace and Lou.  
  
"And you two. In the morning, if I find Ace's brew on my couch, I will personally beat the shit out of you. Have a good night." Eyeball said with a smile, then went into his room.  
  
Chris went to his room in silence, and lay down on his bed. He thought over Eyeball's advice in his mind. In the end, he decided to tell the girls' the truth and beg for their forgiveness. All in all, he got about two hours asleep before he was awaken with a knock on the front door. Chris scurried out of bed and into the living room. He looked over to Ace and Lou on the couch that were, yes, still making out.  
  
"Damn..." Chris said in amazement.  
  
At his door were Gordie and Jessica, there to walk him over to pick up Vern.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone, that was like the most pointless chapter ever, but oh well. Once again, sorry if some lines grossed people out, because I know how some people can really hate stuff like that. And Lou, sorry hun, you didn't have lines, but at least you got to make out with Ace all night long! ( 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry these chapters are taking so long to post, but I'm really having trouble figuring out everything and getting some time.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
"Hey Chris, ready to go?" Jessica said with a smile.  
  
"You know what guys, I don't feel up to going out today..." Chris stated.  
  
"Aw come on Chris, I bet the girls won't even be around." Gordie said.  
  
"Rachel and Kerry will be, and I don't feel like dealing with all of them at once." Chris explained.  
  
"What happened, anyway?" Gordie asked, fearful that his best friend was becoming distant.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Chris said tiredly.  
  
"Well, you'll hang out later then right?" Jessica asked, her blue eyes filled with hope.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so... See you guys later..."  
  
"Not if we see you first." Gordie said as they left.  
  
Chris dragged himself back to his room for the next hour.  
  
********  
  
Kerry sat on her bed, face up, throwing a baseball up and catching it repeatedly. She sorted out her thoughts while talking them over with herself as she had a nasty little habit of doing.  
  
"Stupid Chris..." She mumbled, not concentrating on the baseball retreating from her and lunging toward her, but still being able to catch it each time. She played on a team back home and never missed a pitch.  
  
"Why do boys have to be so difficult!" She asked herself. "If only they could be straight out honest and do what they feel, then everything would be peachy fuckin' keen, but no..." She heaved a sigh and threw the baseball behind her, smashing her lavender lamp. But Kerry failed to care.  
  
"This is stupid. What am I sitting here thinking of Chris for? My best friend who happens to be in love with me is waiting to play black jack and I'm lying on my bed smashing lamps..." Kerry got up, grasped her baseball and bat and slammed the door behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
(hours later, at night)  
  
When Chris came out of his room to finally leave the house, Ace and Lou had stopped making out.  
  
"So... You decided to come up for air..." Chris said. Ace snarled at him but Lou could only blush. Chris high-tailed it out of there before Ace could come at him. He walked along, the night coming on strong. He shoved his hands into his navy jacket. Footsteps startled his thinking and he looked up from his shoes.  
  
Chris saw before him, a dirtied Kerry. Mud spread on her hands and arms, knees and cheeks, clothes and shoes. Kerry's hair was pulled into a messy braid with pieces flying everywhere. Her black rimmed glasses hung on her right jean pocket.  
  
"Kerry..." Chris started and paused a moment. Without another thought in his head, Chris ran to her and grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her like he had never kissed a girl before. Kerry instantly dropped her bat baseball. And for once, she didn't think of anything. Her mind was clear and she welcomed the kiss. They stopped and looked at each other strangely.  
  
"I've got to go..." Kerry blurted out.  
  
"Yeah, me too..." Chris said nervously. And with that, she turned and practically ran to her house, leaving her baseball and bat on the street.  
  
Chris picked up Kerry's things and started walking more, deciding he didn't want to go home just yet. He walked on with a smile. That is, until Brittany met him in the middle of the road with tear-filled eyes and running mascara.  
  
"Brittany, w-what's wrong?" He stammered.  
  
"Chris, why didn't you just tell me you still liked Kerry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've known it all along. Why couldn't you have just come clean?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Do you think we just go to the tree house and talk for a bit?"  
  
"Uh..." Chris stood blankly, unsure of what he should do. "S-sure Brittany..." He said and hung his arm around her as the two walked to the tree house. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys hope you're liking the story so far. Sorry if most of these chapters seem pointless, what can I say? It happens. But I don't think you'll be too bummed by the end of this story...  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
At the tree house, Brittany and Chris sat close and alone.  
  
"Chris, you should've just been honest." Brittany started.  
  
"How could I be honest about something I'm unsure about?"  
  
"It's not brain surgery Chambers. You either like her or you don't." Brittany started to talk as if they were friends again.  
  
"It's more complicated than that." Brittany's head rested against Chris' chest.  
  
"Well complicated or not, you made some pretty bad moves. You can't deal with stuff like this can you?"  
  
"I can so! What, you think Gordie was born a natural charmer? No. I helped him with that..." Chris stated proudly.  
  
"Okay, so only when it comes to your life are you a screw up..."  
  
"Yea, pretty much..."  
  
"You're one in a million Chambers..." Brittany said, in her own way revealing her love for Chris in the tone of her voice. Chris however, didn't receive the message as clearly as it was sent.  
  
"I need help..." He said aloud, not to Brittany in particular. She thought for a moment, about what was best for Chris, then spoke.  
  
"Go to Kerry..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like her right? Go get her..."  
  
"But what about-"Chris started to say, but Brittany new his question and didn't want him to ask it. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry about me... You have to find Teddy and let him know what's been going on. He's your friend, one of your best friends in fact. He deserves to know. Then go to Kerry and tell her you love her because everyone, absolutely everyone knows you do..." "Are you sure you'll-"  
  
"Chris, I'll be fine..."  
  
He wanted to give Brittany a kiss to thank her, and she could tell. She leaned in and closed her eyes and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You've really got to start learning how to kiss girl's on the cheek..." She said and he laughed. "Now go, get out of here..." She laughed as she watched him leave. He climbed back up, halfway up the ladder.  
  
"Hey Brittany," He called.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks..." She smiled.  
  
"Anytime, just don't make a habit out of this Chambers..." They laughed once more and he left for good. 


	14. LOST CHAPTER

I COMPLETELY LOST CHAPTER 14- BECAUSE I WROTE IT SOMEWHERE ELSE AND IT GOT DELETED!!!! I'M WORKING ON A REPLACEMENT!!!! DAMN YOU FANFICTION!!!!!!  
  
-Sophie 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the no update- here it is! This update is for Lou so she can update and stop this torture! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
"What?" Ace asked with a puzzling face as the rest of the Cobras stared. Eyeball took a sip of his beer.  
  
"I told you to keep your snake in its cage..." Eyeball said with a mocking sigh.  
  
"Shut up!" Ace yelled as the rest of them walked away. "What the hell are you talking about Eyeball."  
  
"Lou's got a bun in the oven..." Eyeball said plainly. It was as if he had told Ace he got a new shirt.  
  
"She is not. Come on man, don't fuck around..."  
  
"I think you've done enough of that..." Eyeball said, then sipped his beer again. "Ace, she really is knocked up... You know what that means..."  
  
"Shut your mouth Eyeball! Lou is not knocked up alright!" Ace said and walked away. Lou walked toward him with utter stillness.  
  
"Ace I'm knocked up." She said abruptly. Ace looked behind his shoulder at Eyeball. Eyeball raised his beer bottle to the couple, then took a sip.  
  
"What the hell is this? You and Eyeball trying to put me in an early grave? What is this a joke?" Ace said, lighting a cigarette.  
  
"A joke? No it isn't a joke you asshole!" Lou said, as she smacked Ace in the arm. She didn't take shit from Ace before, and she wasn't about to start now.  
  
"Come on Lou... Think about it? You, P.G? Ace Merrill doesn't have fucking kids..." Ace said insensitively.  
  
"You're a dick Ace..." Lou said, her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"Thank you." Ace said, failing to notice the hot tears behind her eyes. Without another word, she walked away. Lou didn't yell at him, or hit him, (for once), she just walked away. This was a red flag to Ace that she wasn't joking. He had gotten her pregnant. "Shit." Ace said to himself.  
  
Vince had scrambled onto the scene with Bo, late as always. No doubt the two were... hmm... preoccupied, with each other. Vince walked over to Eyeball, his arm slung around Bo.  
  
"What's wrong with Ace?" Bo asked quietly as she and Vince stared at Ace who was standing alone in the middle of the lot.  
  
"His frog died or something, I don't know..." Eyeball said quickly. Vince pulled Eyeball aside.  
  
"Bo told me that Lou might be... ya know... is she?" Vince asked.  
  
"What would you say, by the looks of Ace?" Eyeball said, then sipped his beer.  
  
"Yeah, I thought so..." Vince said, looking at Ace.  
  
"Tell the other guys not to bust his balls today. all right?" Eyeball said, placing a cigarette behind his ear. "Yeah, sure... no problem..."  
  
**************** MEANWHILE*****************************  
  
"Kerry..." Teddy called for the forth time. Kerry snapped out of her daze and came to.  
  
"Huh?" She said hazily.  
  
"I've been calling your name for five minutes, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Sure..." She lied. Her mind was bubbling with thoughts of Chris.  
  
"So are we gunna talk about it or what?" Teddy said suddenly.  
  
"Talk about what?" Kerry said with a lump in her throat.  
  
"Hello? You chasing after Chris, your obsession with him?"  
  
"I don't have an obsession with Chris..." Kerry said defensively.  
  
"Okay, so your love for him is what?"  
  
"I don't know what you're implying Teddy... You know me better than that..."  
  
"You're right. I know you better than anyone. Do you really think you can hide from me? If you like Chris, why don't you just say so..." Teddy said, oddly at ease.  
  
"Teddy, it's a stupid crush..." Kerry started.  
  
"So you do like him?" Teddy said with a smile.  
  
"You tricked me!" Kerry pouted.  
  
"Okay, so you like Chris... And he likes you right?"  
  
"I would say I like Chris. It's a stupid crush, I get them all the time. I'll be over it." Kerry said unbelievingly.  
  
"And besides, he likes Brittany, right?" Teddy said.  
  
"That too... but- hey! Teddy! I hate when you do that!" Kerry sneered as her best friend laughed at her.  
  
"Like I didn't know how you felt? I can read you like a book Ker..." Teddy said with a lazy smile.  
  
"You can read?" Kerry teased, as Teddy hit her arm. Kerry gave him a punch, which leaded to a spur of the moment, wrestling match. Kerry straddled Teddy, and looked into his eyes as he laughed.  
  
"Teddy..."  
  
"What?" He said between laughs.  
  
"You." She said simply, as he looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"I think... No, screw that- I choose you Ted... It's always been you. I don't know how I could've thought otherwise. You're my best friend, my first love. My heart belongs to you..." Kerry said suddenly.  
  
"Ker..." Teddy started, but was interrupted with a kiss. "Ker, stop... stop." Teddy said abruptly, and crawled out from under her. Kerry's eyes filled with hot tears as she feared the worst.  
  
"Don't..." Teddy started, as Kerry's eyes swelled with tears. "Don't decided, until you talk to Chris, alright? You'll never know for sure, until you do..." Teddy finished.  
  
"When did you get so smart?" Kerry questioned, trying to get over the tears that formed.  
  
"Oh don't you know? I'm a fuckin' genius... Now I'd love to see you break down in tears like the pussy you are, but you've got to talk to Chris..." Teddy said, as Kerry laughed, causing tears to trickle down her face. Teddy gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Talk to him... You'll know once you see him, if he's what you want..." Teddy said, then shut the door to his room.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER!!!! SO COOL!!!! I'VE GOT THE POWER!!!!!!!! LA LA LA!!!! Don't worry Amie- you're gunna be in the next chapter! A promise is a promise! All requests are met! And I've got a special place in mind for Amie- which I happen to now be jealous of... Damnit!!!!! ( 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Back with another chapter- brace yourself Amie~!!!!! (  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
Eyeball sat beside his friend, in Ace's car. Ace looked at the steering wheel without saying a word as Eyeball sipped his bottle of beer.  
  
"She can't be P.G..." Ace said to himself, running his fingers through his blonde hair. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it shakily.  
  
"But she is..." Eyeball said, taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"Could you imagine? Lou, and me as parents? There's just no fucking way..." Ace said nervously. His hands shook with worry and his eyes seemed empty.  
  
"Well, in all fairness, it's not her fault..." Eyeball said with a shrug. Ace shot him quick and somehow offended glance. "Hey, I'm just saying..." Eyeball added slowly.  
  
He looked out onto the lot and saw a car pull up. Out stepped a beautiful new sight. A girl with short red hair sauntered out of the car. She moved with such beauty and grace, she was almost unreal. Not standing far from the new fox, Charlie walked slowly.  
  
Without a word to Ace, Eyeball hopped out of his car and walked over to the newcomer. His eyes froze on the new girl and a smirk formed across his lips as he pictured a future encounter that had a lot less clothes on each of them. Eyeball stood before the girl and Charlie.  
  
"Watch out for this one, nothing here but trouble..." Charlie, warned with a laugh. Eyeball didn't make out the comment. He focused on the new sight and his oh so lovely vision.  
  
"I happen to like trouble..." She said sassily laughing with her cousin. She failed to acknowledge Eyeball's failed laughter.  
  
"I was talking to Eyeball..." Charlie said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Amie called with a laugh and hit Charlie's arm lightly.  
  
"Don't be too long with this one Amie..." Charlie said, walking off to meet up with Vince, Bo, and Billy.  
  
"Hi..." Eyeball managed to say, finally regaining consciences. His grin grew as a sweet smile traced her lips.  
  
"Hi there." Amie said with an enchanting smile. She had on a pink and yellow skirt with a yellow tank top. Her hair flew around her face wildly, in the passing breeze.  
  
"You with Charlie?" Eyeball asked cautiously.  
  
"He's my cousin. I'm on holiday, and I came to visit." Amie giggled. Eyeball's chocolate eyes seemed to be memorizing her face.  
  
"Visit? For how long?"  
  
"About a week, maybe two..." Amie said with a brilliant smile.  
  
"Only two weeks?" Eyeball said to himself, with a pout of his bottom lip. He had already begun making his moves on the new fox.  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Amie said with a giggle. Eyeball's still face was awkward and funny. He seemed to be thinking. A new concept for Eyeball.  
  
"Amie! Come here! I want you to meet someone!" Charlie called.  
  
"C ya..." Amie said, trotting over toward her cousin. She took a look at Eyeball from over her shoulder, flashing another grin.  
  
Eyeball trudged like a zombie back to Ace's car. Ace seemed to be staring into the steering wheel. Not once noticing Eyeball's return. Eyeball got into the passenger's side, without so much as a glimpse in Ace's direction. He sat down and stared at the dashboard.  
  
"I'm in trouble..." Ace said plainly, not blinking or taking his eyes off of the steering wheel.  
  
"I'm in love..." Eyeball replied, as Ace shot a quick look at Eyeball. He swallowed a lump in his throat and looked at Ace.  
  
"What?" Ace asked with a confused glance.  
  
"She's beautiful..." Eyeball said simply,  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Charlie's cousin..."  
  
"Charlie has a cousin?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Apparently." Eyeball retorted with a floating sigh.  
  
"You're nuts..." Ace said finally, rolling his eyes at Eyeball's childish behavior. He had spoken two words to her and was already head over heels for this girl. Eyeball snapped out of his trance and looked at Ace with a raised brow.  
  
"I'm nuts? You're sitting in your car talking to yourself like a bum, while your hot, slightly pregnant "ex-girlfriend" is crying her eyes out because you're a dickless dumbass, and I'm nuts?" Eyeball questioned. Ace was hesitant with a response. Finally, he laughed slightly and covered his face. He removed his hands with a laugh and drew his head back.  
  
"You're right... I am nuts..."  
  
"And dickless." Eyeball added.  
  
"Don't push it." Ace said harshly. "I'm going to find Lou..."  
  
"Good boy."  
  
"Why don't you go chat up Charlie's cousin..." Ace said and smacked Eyeball in the head.  
  
"Ow..." Eyeball mumbled, getting out of Ace's car. "She's a total babe with a sweet smile. And I think she's got a body to go with that smile..." Eyeball said just before he turned around. He froze when he saw Amie laughing with Vince, Bo, Charlie, and Billy. Ace sped off, unnoticed.  
  
"Ace, what should I-"Eyeball turned to see Ace had left already. Dust rose to the air from Ace's speedy tires.  
  
Eyeball didn't get another chance to talk to Amie that day. For once he was at a loss of words. He just couldn't find anything valuable to say. Lucky, as he was walking the streets of Castle Rock, he ran into her, coming out of the corner store.  
  
"Hi." She said cheerfully, as Eyeball stood perfectly still. He took a deep breath to regain his voice.  
  
"Hi..." He said slowly. Eyeball felt a flush rushing to his face as he walked along side her.  
  
"So, Eyeball is it?" Amie said with alluring eyes.  
  
"Mm hm." Eyeball said shortly, then swallowed hard to get rid of the scratchy lump in his throat.  
  
"How do you come across a name like that?"  
  
"I-It's a nickname..." Eyeball stammered with a twitch of his eye.  
  
"No doubt to go with that twitch huh?" Amie smiled with a laugh as Eyeball let out a laugh of his own. He took another deep breath and began to relax.  
  
"Yeah..." Eyeball said with a smile. "So how come you're only going to be in town for a couple of weeks... I thought we could... do something..." Eyeball said, getting back into his old wolf routine.  
  
"Don't play me for a fool Eyeball Chambers... Charlie has told me all about you..." Amie said with a gorgeous grin. She was a very flirtatious girl with a flare for the bad boys. Unfortunately, Charlie had warned her big on dating one of the Cobras, which made them all more appealing of course. Charlie had strained the consequences of running around with his friends. He threatened to injure or kill, either one of them, which he probably would because he was very over protective. Another threat was telling her parents, everything and sending her away for good, never to see that Cobra again. With this warning, Amie danced on the line of being good and being bad.  
  
"What has Charlie told you?" Eyeball said with offense in his voice.  
  
"He told me all about your reputation with broads..."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what would that be Miss Hogan..." Eyeball replied with a foolish smile.  
  
"He told me how you use girls to get some action, then dump them flat on their faces and go after their best friend..." Amie said with her nose scrunched.  
  
"But you don't have any of your friends here and I'm not going to go and look for your friends..."  
  
"But then Charlie told me how you always come back to the girl after you've betrayed them. You're a smooth talker. You tell a girl anything she wants to hear to get her to bed, I know what you're like..." Amie said restlessly, trying her best to suppress her smile.  
  
"Oh come on... that's not fair... one little mistake, and suddenly it's the talk of the town!" Eyeball said with a laugh as Amie giggled.  
  
"Uh huh, I guess a life time of stealing cars, babes, and anything you can get your hands on, while shooting up your latest rival, are only minor mistakes, right?" Amie questioned with a grin.  
  
"I didn't say they were mistakes, so I don't know where you're getting that from." Eyeball said smugly. He laughed as they walked along the dark sidewalk. A summer night's breeze flew past and the sweet smell of baked bread hung in the air.  
  
**********************MEANWHILE*************************  
  
Chris ran to Teddy's house as fast he could. His mind was bubbling with things to say once he found Kerry. He thought so much that he wound up passing Teddy's house by a few yards. He slowed down and laughed to himself.  
  
"You are completely out of it..." He said to himself.  
  
He walked the rest of the way back to Teddy's house, his mind churning a bit more slowly this time. He had figured it out! Chris knew exactly what he'd say to Kerry. It was only a matter of seconds now.  
  
He climbed the porch, up to the first story roof, and found peered into the half opened window. He pushed it open completely and stumbled into the room of darkness. A light flickered on, and Chris found himself staring into thick black glasses.  
  
"Teddy!" Chris said, taken aback.  
  
"Wrong room Chris..." Teddy said slyly.  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Chris stammered, his palms sweaty.  
  
"Kerry's room is one window over..." Teddy said with a smile.  
  
A/N: I'm soooooooo jealous Amie!!!!! I LOVE EYEBALL!!!! But I had to give him to you, ya know... share the wealth.... anyway I hope you like Eyeball- cause I love him!!!! Everyone leave a review!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Mwhahaha- Just wait till I get a good cliff hanger- then I'll leave it un updated for a real long time just to be mean!!! Mwhahaha!!!! um, yeah- anyway- here's the totally awesome chapter 17!!!!!  
  
The Totally Awesome Chapter 17:  
  
"W-what-"Chris stammered. He was caught off guard by Teddy's bold statement. But then again, Teddy always got right to the point.  
  
Outside, clouds had gathered over the dark sky. Thunder threatened chances of summer ran. The slight breeze whistled through trees and soon it began to drizzle.  
  
"Chris, I know you're digging Kerry... I don't know if anyone has told you, but you aren't the best liar in the world..." Teddy said simply.  
  
"Oh man Teddy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. It just happened. It's not like I asked Kerry to come into my room the night you asked her out... I didn't say, "hey Ker, why don't you sneak into my room, make-out with me all fucking night long and fall asleep in my bed" ya know?" Chris took a pause and a deep breath, as Teddy sat still.  
  
"What?" Teddy said in a cracked voice.  
  
"What?" Chris said confusedly while breathing heavily, sweat covering his body.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Teddy said casually.  
  
"What are YOU talking about?" Chris questioned with a raised brow and his head full of confusion.  
  
"You macked on Kerry?" Teddy exclaimed, his cheeks flushing with fury.  
  
"You didn't know that?!? Oh man..." Chris said shakily, smacking a hand to his forehead and dragging it down his face.  
  
"You asshole!" Teddy shouted.  
  
"Teddy no, it's not like that. Okay wait, you see, she just... and I... but I couldn't... Oh shit..." Chris said worn out. Teddy got up, and walked over to Chris.  
  
"At what point while you were sticking your tongue down my girlfriend's throat, did you realize, "wait, she's going out with a friend of mine"?" Teddy said angrily.  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry Teddy... I asked her about you, walking back from the lake. Next thing I know, she's crawling in my window half an hour later..." Chris explained.  
  
Teddy was so overwhelmed with anger that he didn't know what to do with it. He looked down, trying to sort things out, when rage took over. He suddenly struck Chris in the face with his fist. Chris drew back with the punch, and tried to block anymore that would come his way.  
  
Thunder roared outside the house, as the wind sped up. The slight drizzle had morphed into a thunderous down pour. The small town of Castle Rock was being drenched in a stormy summer rain.  
  
"Teddy, I know you're pissed... and you have every right to be-"Chris started, as Teddy swung another punch. This time the punch hit him in the mouth, and his lip started to bleed. Chris started to back away, as Teddy moved forward.  
  
"Okay Teddy, I know that you hate me, and I probably look like a really big asshole right now, but I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I swear!"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
"I wasn't."  
  
"Obviously! You were probably too busy fooling around with my best friend!" Teddy shouted as hot tears hid behind his eyes. If he was ever sure of anything, it was that he loved Kerry. He loved Kerry more than anything in the world. What hurt most was that she betrayed him. She couldn't spare him privilege of letting him go to be with Chris. Instead, she fooled with Chris behind his back, all the time, making Teddy believe that he was the one for her. What shocked him most and stung twice as much was that Chris, the sensible one, was the other guy. He just couldn't understand.  
  
"It wasn't like that Teddy!" Chris defended.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me why you're at my house at 11 at night, crawling in through the window, looking for Kerry?" Teddy said, dropping his hands to his sides.  
  
Chris didn't say anything for a while. It was then that he realized how much this hurt Teddy. He never thought, Teddy of all people, to be so head over heels with someone. But he supposed this was different. Kerry had been his best friend for years, she was his clone, his friend, his everything. But none of that occurred to Chris until his saw the flush in Teddy's cheeks and the tears in Teddy's eyes.  
  
"Y-you're right..." Chris said in a voice, just above a whisper. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for any of this to happen..." Not once, did Teddy's glare cease. "And, I think I'd better go, before I get hit again..." Chris said, wiping his bottom lip, tracing blood on his hand. His right eye started to swell with a purplish glow. And with that, he left Teddy alone in the room.  
  
***********************MEANWHILE*************************  
  
"Can I walk you home?" Eyeball asked with a smile. The drizzle had turned into a pouring rain and the thunder clattered vigorously.  
  
"I guess so, since that's as far as you'll be going with me..." Amie responded with a mesmerizing laugh. Eyeball's mind bubbled to figure out whether she was serious or not. He found she was very hard to read he never knew what to expect.  
  
"Is it now?" Eyeball flirted intensely.  
  
"Who knows... Maybe I'll invite you in for some lemonade one day..." Amie smiled.  
  
"You're very strange." Eyeball blurted.  
  
"What?" Amie said, a little taking aback. She tucked pieces of her short, wet hair behind her ear.  
  
"I can never tell what you're really thinking..." Eyeball said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amie smiled. Droplets stuck to her sweet cherry locks, as her face was bathed in the cool rain.  
  
"From what I know, you don't smoke, drink, or steal cars..." Eyeball listed as Amie giggled her infectious laugh.  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"You're a goody-two-shoes..."  
  
"Ugh, I hate that... I don't think I'm goody-two-shoes, I'm just... well behaved. There's a difference..." Amie pouted.  
  
"No there isn't." Eyeball chuckled, as Amie flashed her brilliant smile.  
  
"Leave me alone." She snapped sourly.  
  
"Are you a virgin?" Eyeball asked suddenly. Amie seemed surprised by the unwarned question, and looked a little unprepared.  
  
"Why, what a random question Eyeball." Amie said as Eyeball laughed.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"What do you think?" Amie said with an arched brow.  
  
"You are." Eyeball said restlessly with a grin.  
  
"Okay, but I've gotten real close I swear!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah... holding hands, hardly counts..." Eyeball teased.  
  
The pair walked along the moonlit sidewalk as they came upon rows of houses. Amie stopped and turned to face Eyeball with a brilliant smile.  
  
"I could learn to like this..." She said suddenly. "Like what?" Eyeball asked, with a foolish grin as a droplet of rain dripped off his nose.  
  
"This place, this summer... you..." Amie said, her hypnotizing gazed locked with his. Eyeball put his hands on her waist, as Amie hung her arms around his neck. Their eyes closed and their lips met. The enchanting kiss numbed the feeling of the freezing rain.  
  
They released with smiles, and continued to walk in the stormy rain. A shadowy figure sloshed slowly ahead of them. He and Amie watched closely as a girlish figure ran up to the lonely shadowy boy.  
  
It took Amie and Eyeball a minute to catch up. It took Eyeball another minute to realize it was Chris.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHA- That's it for now. I have the other chapter written- but I think I'm going to let you sweat.... mwhahaha- probably not though because I'm nice... :) leave reviews- if I get enough whines about an update- I will update sooner! :) 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: All right, all right. Here it is you whiners! :) I proudly present the long awaited Chapter 18. You all deserve it... I'm so proud of you ::tear::. My little babies are growing up... ::more tears:: Okay, let me stop now... :)  
  
Chapter 18: ***MEANWHILE ***  
  
The clouds hung over all of Castle Rock in the thunderous rainstorm. Ace had been calling Lou's house all day. He searched all over town for her. Finally, her father picked up the phone and announced that she and Bo had just gotten in the house.  
  
Ace high tailed it over to Lou's house faster than a speeding bullet. He failed to notice that the hood of his car was down in the rainstorm. He ran up the front steps and pounded furiously on the door. Lou trotted down the steps, Bo following close behind her.  
  
"What do you want?" Lou scoffed when she saw Ace's dripping face at her door, during the rainstorm.  
  
"Marry me!" Ace exclaimed suddenly. His heart pounded against his ribcage and his breath was heavy and hard to catch.  
  
"What?!" Lou cried, taking aback by his sudden statement. Bo held her breath as she witnessed the not-so-predictable scene before her.  
  
"Lou, I wanna do this right. Hop into my car and let's get married right now." Ace said, his breathing still short and heavy.  
  
"Ace..." Lou began cautiously.  
  
"Lou, you know I love you, and I know you love me. Marry me..." Ace said again as a droplet of rain slid off his nose. Lou smiled and swung open the screen door, as she jumped into his arms. Her legs wrapped around Ace's middle, as her arms slung around his neck. The two kissed wildly in the rain.  
  
"Aw... The kids are growing up..." Bo said, pretending to sniffle, as soon as Ace and Lou released from their passionate kiss.  
  
"Growing up? Bo, don't be ridiculous..." Ace said with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, we're just getting married and having a kid. It's not like we're old bastards or anything." Lou said, her arm around Ace's shoulders, as Ace held an arm around her waist.  
  
"I can't believe you assholes are really getting married..." Bo said, her big gray eyes shimmering in the sudden lightening flash. Ace and Lou smiled at each other.  
  
"Let's go!" Ace said.  
  
"Right now?" Lou asked with a grin.  
  
"No tomorrow, yeah right now!" Ace said, running Lou to his car. The rain roared vigorously as Lou and Ace sped down the road to the Castle Rock Chapel, just outside of the market.  
  
******************* BACK AT THE DUCHAMP RESIDENCE JUST AFTER THE FIGHT BETWEEN TEDDY AND CHRIS *************  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Teddy's sister boomed, charging into Teddy's room.  
  
"Fuck you Rachel." Teddy snapped harshly.  
  
"What the hell is up your as Ted?" Rachel asked with her hands on her hips. Nikki came into the room, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. Her purple locks were drawn back in an unruly ponytail.  
  
"What are you two babbling about?" Nikki asked wearily.  
  
"Nothing Nik, Teddy's PMS-ing." Rachel sneered at her brother.  
  
"Shut up wench. Oh, and I'd forget you're little crush on Chambers. He's already screwin' a girl, and guess what? It's not you!" Teddy scoffed angrily.  
  
"Teddy you're an asshole!" Rachel screamed.  
  
"Unbelievable! Chris fucks my girlfriend, and suddenly I'm the asshole! If I recall, he called you a mistake, did he not?" Tears swelled in Rachel's eyes, as Nikki slowly backed out of the room.  
  
"I can see this is one of those, brother/sister things..." She said cautiously as she left.  
  
"You are a bitch." Rachel said solemnly.  
  
"Well fuck you! Chris likes Kerry, and I bet you anything Kerry will melt when she sees him..." Teddy said, kicking his shoe across the room.  
  
"Chris and Kerry?" Rachel echoed, drying her sudden flood of tears.  
  
"Did I stutter? Apparently they've been together behind my back, so excuse me if I show no brotherly love at the moment!" Teddy yelled, then sat on his bed with a thump. Rachel hesitated to sit next to him and put her arm around him, but she eventually got there.  
  
"Aw Ted, I know how much you like her..." Rachel comforted.  
  
"Like her? I fucking love her! Do you understand that I'm never going to have someone like Kerry ever again..." Teddy cried.  
  
"Yeah, ya will... Just look in the mirror..." Rachel teased.  
  
"Fuck you." Teddy said, his voice melancholy.  
  
"You don't even know what she's thinking..." Rachel said, her blonde hair swaying in the rainy breeze, whipping through the open window.  
  
"Like it's so hard to figure out? I've known her forever, and I've seen the looks you and Kerry and Brittany give him... I'm not stupid ya know..."  
  
"Could've fooled me..." Rachel mumbled, as Teddy elbowed her lightly. "Well maybe you should find yourself a new girl..."  
  
"No one's like Kerry..." Teddy pouted.  
  
"Nikki likes you a lot..." Rachel suggested, her intentions completely obvious to the world.  
  
"Come on Rach, me and Nikki?"  
  
"Teddy, you can't obsess over a girl for this long. No one find's the love of their life at seven years old." Rachel said.  
  
"Maybe I'm the exception..."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Rachel heaved a sigh. "Ted, I'm saying this for your own good. Forget her..." Rachel insisted.  
  
"You can't just forget someone like that, Rach..." Teddy explained. "It's not like I broke a lamp or something..."  
  
"Fine, sit in your little dark corner and cry about your long lost girlfriend like she's your dead bride. Whatever turns you on..." Rachel said wearily with a yawn and left Teddy with himself.  
  
******************************** BACK TO EYEBALL AND AMIE **************************  
  
"Chris! What are you doing here?" Eyeball exclaimed angrily when he caught up with his brother.  
  
"Kerry, it's over, Teddy knows everything..." Chris said, ignoring his brother as his eye began to swell from Teddy's punch.  
  
"Everything?" She echoed, her drenched hair whipping her face with a sudden gust of wind.  
  
"Everything." Chris said solemnly as he looked at his feet. Kerry stomped her foot and cursed silently to herself.  
  
Amie laced her fingers with Eyeball's and began to walk away.  
"Hey Eyeball, look there's a three headed cow..." Amie said quickly, as she dragged Eyeball away from the dreary scene.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" Eyeball questioned.  
  
"I think we should let them alone. It was only just a tad awkward with us there don't you think?" Amie said as a droplet of rain slid off her nose.  
  
"Maybe just a little..." Eyeball agreed.  
  
**********************************CHRIS AND KERRY ***********************************  
  
"This is it Kerry..." Chris began, his face dripping with the summer downpour. "It's time to make a choice. Stay with Teddy, stay with what you're familiar with, and maybe you and Teddy will be happy as more then best friends... or you could take a chance. You could put everything on the line and take a chance on me. You and I both know there is something between us... But it's up to you to decided which road you want to take... So... What'll it be?" Chris said hastily. His heart was beating wildly, as he awaited an answer.  
  
Kerry's almond eyes stared up into Chris'. Her mind seemed to be swirling with thoughts and memories. Nothing but the thundering rain was heard for a long while. All was still in gloomy Castle Rock. The moment seemed to be waiting for her decision. And as the sky rumbled and the ground flooded, one was made.  
  
A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay, now I know for sure that you guys hate me... lol- my friends are right... I am evil.... I am the devil herself... damn.... Why are you reading this with a mean author? Oh well! No skin off my nose... But don't worry, beggars will be rewarded with an update. And sucking up is noted. ~ When life gives you lemons, trade them for oranges ~ 


	19. Your UPDATE!

A/N: Ah! Fanfiction removed my story because it said "tits" in the summery!!!! So- they fucking took off an 18-chapter story with no warning and I lost 103 reviews. How much does that suck? I need review therapy! :( I LOVE YOU ALL!!! SHOUT OUTS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Kerry fell into Chris' arms, her knees buckling to his radiant eyes. Her core melted with his every touch, she knew this was different. She knew that never again would she ever feel something like this. She knew that what she had with Chris was special and no one could touch it.  
  
"Chris, you do something to me that Teddy never could. You make my heart melt and my body go numb." Kerry was used to being direct and blunt, a habit she picked up from her beloved Teddy, but only with Teddy Duchamp was she ever this bare. Chris planted a bittersweet kiss upon her lips. Kerry bit her bottom lip as she made her decision. "But no one could make my heart race like Teddy. No one makes me feel so alive, well mostly because I'm usually escaping death by a hair, but the point is, you could never do that for me. Chris, you send shivers down my spine like no one else, and you'll always have my lips and my mind, but my heart belongs to Teddy." Her icy words were daggers to Chris' open heart. He had let himself pine over Kerry, and in doing so, he had let his heart love her.  
  
"I love you," Chris said foolishly, losing every bit of his dignity.  
  
"I love you too..." Kerry replied awkwardly, rain streaming down her face. Her red locks were furiously wet and hanging past her shoulders. Chris' eyes locked on hers, his chest pounding and droplets of rain trickling down his cheeks.  
  
"Then why can't we be together Kerry! You're not making any sense!"  
  
"Chris, I love you, but as long as Teddy still loves me, then we can never be together."  
  
"Why not? What does he have to do with this?" Chris said forcefully, his cheeks flushing.  
  
"Don't you see Chris? He has everything to do with this! Chris, he has a part of me that I can never get back. I love you Chris, but no one could ever take his place..."  
  
"I'm not trying to take his place." Chris mumbled offended, Kerry sighed and held Chris' face in her hands. She locked her eyes with his and spoke softly. "No one, will ever mean as much to me as Teddy does. I live for Teddy... I'd die for Teddy... He is my everything and everything to me."  
  
"So what am I?" Chris hummed. His sad eyes were pale and still.  
  
"I'm afraid you're just a summer crush. The love I have for you is intense, sincerely it is, but not even that can hold a candle to what Teddy means to me."  
  
"I get it..." Chris said sourly, tears pricking his eyes. Had he have been stupid for loving her? Was Vern right for once?  
  
"Do you? I want you to know that I choose Teddy. It's always been Teddy. And I want you to know that what I feel for you is strong."  
  
"Not strong enough..."  
  
"If Teddy didn't love me the way I love him... My feelings for you would take over.... I'm trying my best not to fall under your spell and kiss you..." Chris' eyes shot up from the ground and locked on hers instantly. A quirky smirk appeared from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"So this is really it then Ker?" Chris said, hopeful she was bullshitting him the entire time. Chances seemed slim.  
  
"Unfortunately Chambers..." She gave Chris' an intense, fiery kiss full of passion and emotion. She kissed him with everything inside her, her hands grasping the sides of his face. She released and stared into his hypnotizing eyes. "I could spend the rest of my life kissing you..." Kerry said finally, then slipped from his grasp.  
  
She began to walk to Teddy's house. Chris wanted to call to her, he wanted to run to her and refuse to let her go. His feet would not move and his voice would not speak. He knew that nothing he said could change her mind. On the other hand, actions speak louder than words....  
  
AMIE AND EYEBALL  
  
Eyeball reached the door to Amie's house with Amie in hand. Their fingers intertwined in each other's grasp. Amie's smile lit up as a droplet slid off her nose. They had stepped out of the rain and were shielded by the porch's roof.  
  
"You're beautiful..." Eyeball said suddenly. Then went in for a kiss, making his cunning move. Amie whispered for him to stop and slow down, as he kissed her neck. She knew that she didn't want him to stop, and she secretly wished it. But she was the good girl, she had just met him.... she couldn't do this.... could she?  
  
THE DUCHAMP HOUSE  
  
Kerry crawled in through her bedroom window, were she found Teddy sitting against a wall eerily. Her heart stopped and she feared to make a sound. She had never seen him so desolate.  
  
"Teddy!" She gasped.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Teddy cooed, lighting a cigarette. Kerry knew Teddy wouldn't dare smoke in his house, but the situation seemed to call for one.  
  
"Teddy, it's over. Between Chris and I, I mean. You've had my heart for years Duchamp, and even Chris' baby blues, could not take me away from you. Teddy, please forgive me..." Kerry took a pause and studied his face closely. She was unsure about what he was thinking. Then again, Teddy was always unpredictable.  
  
A/N: Mwhahaha! Sorry for the no-update FUCK YOU FANFICTION!!!!! ( I love you guys! Please review! I need some reviews! Ah! And I lost chapter 14! LOL!!!!! I'm soooo dumb.....! Ah! 


	20. HAPPY 20TH ANNIVERSARY TOAK!

A/N: The love shack is a little old place where we can get together! LOVE SHACK! BABY LOVE SHACK! Here's your update people! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Shout outs (as promised):  
  
To My Number One: LOUIE GIRL!!! Ah! You're fuckin awesome!!!! You and your like 50 reviews lol! That made me feel soooooo good! I don't need to hit 103 cuz I know that Lou loves me... ::tear:: YOURE THE BEST!!!! I'm giving you a 'special' gift to you in this chapter!!! Hehehe!  
  
The Silent Reviewer: You kick-ass chica! Thanks for your reviews you make made my day! I HEART REVIEWS!!!! You rock! Stay cool and silent!  
  
Amie: Chapter 20:  
  
(HAPPY 20th ANNIVERSARY TWO OF A KIND!)  
  
We find our rowdy couple in Harlow's Wedding Chapel. Ace's car is parked on a slant out front, doors open and everything. Bo was rushed to the altar with Lou.  
  
"Hurry up Lou!" Ace urged.  
  
"Ace... This is supposed to be the best day of my life and you're rushing me!" Lou spat back.  
  
"Are you fixing your hair? Why are you fixing your hair?" Ace questioned impatiently.  
  
"I want to look nice on my wedding day!" Lou pouted.  
  
"Babe, I don't care what you look like, just get to the fuckin priest!" Ace said, pulling out a cigarette to ease some of his jitters.  
  
"Gee thanks. This is the guy I'm marrying... Romantic huh?" Lou said to Bo sarcastically. Ace gave Lou a wink as she snarled at him.  
  
"Come on Lou, you're ruining the moment." Ace whined.  
  
"Moment, what moment? Ace, we're at the Wedding Chapel in Harlow, at midnight, that's not a moment, that's two drunk hoods and a teen movie." Lou said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Spur of the moment Lou... don't be so pessimistic." Bo insisted. Lou rolled her eyes at her friend. She didn't seem to be going along with the whole "lets get married right now" bit.  
  
"Yeah, don't you know romance babe?" Ace said with a smile.  
  
"Romance? I think I'd die of a poison intake if you ever tried to romance me sweetie." Lou grinned.  
  
"You don't want to marry me?" Ace said, half pretending to be offended, and half really offended.  
  
"Are you my only choice?" Lou growled.  
  
"Thanks babe." Ace gave her a nod and sour look on his face.  
  
"Come on Ace, you really want to marry ME? HERE?" Lou said with an icky look on her face. (Icky... I have a great use of vocab. Huh?)  
  
"Fine, forget it then Lou. You were obviously better off on your own..." Ace said lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Hey you! No smoking in the chapel!" A man in a suit ordered Ace. Ace looked back at the man, then at Lou who had tears in her eyes. He sighed and stepped out into the midnight rain with his cigarette.  
  
"Ace..." Lou said, as Bo stood silently behind her.  
  
"Just get in the car..." Ace said, hopping into the driver's seat. For once, Lou had nothing to say. No snappy comment, no insult. Her eyes watered and she sat in the back of Ace's car with silent defeat.  
  
"Come on Bo..." Ace ordered as Bo got into the passenger's seat without a hum of response.  
  
Silently, Ace drove back to Castle Rock on the midnight road. Beads of rain kissed his car windows as he pulled up to Lou's house and dropped her and Bo off.  
  
Before Lou could say a word, Ace sped off angrily into the night.  
  
"I think you broke his heart..." Bo said in a small voice, just above a whisper.  
  
Lou's eyes swelled with tears. In her heart of hearts she loved Ace. But her mind was set. A hood like that would never change. She couldn't marry him, Ace wasn't a safe future. What's love anyway? Stupid teenagers can't love... can they?  
  
WHEN THE CLOCK STRUCK TWO-THIRTY   
  
Wide awake, Lou watch her side table clock click two-thirty one, when there was a tap at her window. She bustled under the covers, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. But the smoky screen outside her window snapped her back into reality.  
  
She got up and peered at the shadowy figure of the blonde boy she was crazy about. She swung open the window cautiously as Ace climbed into her room.  
  
His hair was dripping wet from the light drizzle, and he smelled of rain, cologne, and cigarettes. He was practically shivering. Lou peered at him through glassy eyes. She had never loved him more than she did at this moment.  
  
Ace glanced at the floor, then back at Lou. His eyes screamed of a broken heart, but his lips remained quiet. He took the sides of Lou's face in his hands and planted a sensual kiss upon her soft lips.  
  
They didn't speak a word to each other that night, but they didn't have to. Ace's kiss magnified with passion. Lou peeled off his jacket as they continued to kiss. Ace replied with slipping her night tank top over her head, placing the kiss on pause, but just for a second.  
  
Ace's shirt found it's way to the floor as well and his bare chest met with Lou's finger nails (you slut). They moved to Lou's bed, and kissed wildly as Ace lay atop her. Suddenly, the kissed was stopped with Ace pulling away. He stared into Lou's eyes.  
  
"I love you Lou." Ace said, possibly meaning it for the very first time. Lou found herself unable to speak. "I was really going to marry you today... but hearing that you didn't want me for the rest of your life really hurt me Lou. I know I'm not what you wanted, but I'm what you've got. Am I ever going to be good enough for you, or should I just give up?"  
  
"Ace..." Lou whispered. She had never seen Ace so vulnerable. 'He must've put a lot of thought into this.' Lou thought. 'I mean, it's not everyday Ace fuckin' Merrill gets his heart broken.'  
  
"I'm crazy about you..." Lou said, looking into Ace's glassy eyes. "You know there's no one else for me."  
  
'Then why don't you want me?' Ace wanted to ask, but refrained from doing so, in order to keep his dignity. Instead, he kissed her with everything he had. And as everyone knows, a kiss, is never 'just' a kiss with Ace Merrill. (That's for you Lou) ::wink::  
  
"How could you do this to me Ker?" Teddy glared at her, taking a drag of his cigarette. Kerry's eyes swelled with tears as she felt her throat close up.  
  
"Teddy-"  
  
"I loved you!" Teddy screamed. He'd never been so upset or so heartbroken. His world was crumbling around him before his very eyes, and he couldn't handle it.  
  
"Kerry, I loved you with every inch of me. You knew that! You knew I'd do anything for you! How the fuck could you do this to me?" Teddy said, his eyes kissed with hot tears.  
  
"Teddy, I'm so sorry." Kerry wept. She collapsed with tears. "Teddy, I love you so much. This thing with Chris, it just happened. I didn't mean for any of it. If I could take it back I would. He means nothing to me!" Kerry sobbed. She held Teddy's face in her hands. "Teddy please, I love you. You were everything to me."  
  
"I was."  
  
"And still are Teddy. You still are. Please don't leave me. I'm nothing without you..." Kerry pleaded. Her face was drenched with her tears, but Teddy was too stubborn to do the same.  
  
"Don't lie to me anymore."  
  
"I would never. And I swear I won't ever." Kerry said, crossing her heart.  
  
"Do you want Chris?" Teddy asked, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"No." Kerry said, without hesitation.  
  
"No?" Teddy questioned again. Kerry wiped her eyes.  
  
"Did I stutter?" She said, as Teddy smiled.  
  
"Don't you lie to me Kerry. If you want Chris, this is your chance. Go now, or forever hold your peace." Teddy said, his eyes cold, as well as his skin. He was cold, almost like a corpse, and his voice dulled to a serious hum.  
  
"I hold. My peace is held Teddy my love." Kerry said. Teddy smiled, lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her ever so softly. Not once did Chris cross her mind again that night.  
  
AMIE AND EYEBALL  
  
"Eyeball, stop... stop... stop!" Amie said, prying Eyeball from her neck.  
  
"What?" Eyeball said with a raised brow as Amie giggled.  
  
"Just slow down okay. I just met you."  
  
"But you're only here for a week..." Eyeball said, a devilish grin crept across his face. "So we have to make this time useful."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Amie said with a sour look on her sweet face.  
  
"Of course I am." Eyeball said disappointedly. But he made sure to watch himself with this one. After all, she was Charlie's cousin. Not to mention the sweetest thing he's ever seen.  
  
"Good." Amie said with a flirtatious giggle that seemed to have Eyeball hypnotized. "Good night Eyeball." She said, giving Eyeball a quick kiss on the cheek and giggling her way inside.  
  
Eyeball roared with tension as he walked off of the porch. "Stupid Charlie! She's the ultimate cutie pie, and I've got to wait! Damn rules of respecting Cobras' family! Who came up with those? Fucking Ace! I'm gunna kill him when I see him!" Eyeball said to himself in frustration and kicked his foot through a puddle. "The stupid ways of gentlemen!" Eyeball went on to thinking about nothing but Amie's infectious smile and mesmerizing laugh. He seemed to be hypnotized by her every movement, and he found himself slowly losing control of his thoughts. 


	21. Good Bye, So Long, The End

A/N: Hey all you Two Of A Kind fanatics! I love you guys so much! You all fuckin rock my god damn world, you hear me?!? All of you! Everyone who reads and reviews! Lou, Dinger, Jessie-kins, Amie, Brittany, The Silent Reviewer, bester, The Good Girl, (continues)! All of you!!! You make my SBM Fanfiction world go round. Alright alright! Here it is! The ending- final chapter to Two of A Kind!!!! I'm sorry but all good things must come to an end. But I have something-special in-store for you guys so look out!

Chapter 21- Good BYE from all of us at Two of A Kind and Sophie Inc.!

Chris woke up late from the stressful evening. His head was pounding and his vision was blurred. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed Eyeball asleep in the corner of his room.

"Eyeball..." Chris, said confusedly. No reply came. "Eyeball..." Chris repeated, but Eyeball refused to say anything. "Eyeball!" Chris shouted, throwing a pillow at his brother. Instantly Eyeball awoke in shock, mumbling something as he woke.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" Chris questioned. Eyeball flinched and looked around Chris' room.

"Uh... Oh, uh... I came home and pop parked himself in my room." Eyeball said, regaining sleepy brain cells.

"Oh..." Chris said, as an awkward smile fell between them.

"So... what happened with you and that Teddy-clone?" Eyeball asked, shattering the thick silence. The events of last night came suddenly rushing into Chris' mind. He rubbed his forehead and inhaled deeply.

"I'm not who she wants..." Chris said, then exhaled his deep breath. His hand dropped to his lap.

"What?"

"She chose Teddy!" Chris yelled.

"Oh... ouch..." Eyeball said, not knowing what else he should say.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" Chris said, lying back on his bed.

"You're not stupid, well, I'm not gunna lie to you, you are stupid, but not with this. Women are evil. They're only here to destroy us." Eyeball said, getting up.

"Right." Chris said.

"They are! Demons Chris! All of 'em! Have you ever met a girl who wasn't a demonic bag of tears, drama, and emotional bullshit?" Eyeball said. It may have been the smartest thing to come out of his mouth in all his years of life.

Chris took his question into consideration. Kerry defiantly brought drama to his life. Then again, so did Brittany... Did any girl Chris ever met not bring drama? Well, there was one.

"Not true, not all of them. Gordie's girlfriend doesn't give him bullshit..."

"Gordie should marry her. Heck, I'll marry her!" Eyeball grumbled, walking out of Chris' room. Chris, smirked to himself, then thought of Kerry.

He had spent the walk home last night in tears, not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Then he thought of what he'd been crying over. 'It was just a fling, how could I get so upset over a fling?' And with that in mind, he was set to forget everything about her. Eyeball was right about one girl; Kerry had brought on evil omens with her. She made him fall for her with one kiss. She ruined his lifelong friendship with Teddy, one of his best friends. She destroyed his friendship, and romantic chances with Brittany. And after all that, she made him cry.

"Bitch!" Chris yelled to himself, getting heated from analyzing everything Kerry had done to his life. Chris decided that he would gather every small bit of dignity he had left in him and was determined to put it behind him, to get over her. He just had to.

The rest of the summer sort of went by in a dizzy haze. Teddy and Kerry soon isolated themselves from the outside world. Every now and then Chris could see them walking the streets. He ignored Kerry's meaningful glances and seemed to miss the alternate meaning, until soon he didn't notice her at all.

Teddy erased Chris from his mind and kept Kerry on a short leash. The summer weakened her strong willed state of mind, and she soon became Teddy's puppet. Sometimes Teddy would talk and all she would think about was Chris and the mistake that changed her life.

"I told you not to mess with Kerry..." Vern had said to Chris one day in August. Kerry was leaving that day, and Chris was ready to say good riddance.

"Yeah, yeah, let the record show forever more that Vern Tessio was right..." Chris said, lying on his bed. A knock echoed from the front door.

"Bet you a mighty mouse comic that's Eyeball and that he locked himself out." Chris said with a smile, opening the door, to see Kerry's big brown eyes and soft creamy face staring back at him.

"Chris..." She began, and Chris slammed the door in her face. His hand touched the door as his eyes shut tightly. He then charged back into his room and slammed the door.

"Who was it?" Vern asked.

"No one." Chris mumbled.

"I'm raiding your fridge, want something?" Vern changed the subject.

"No." Chris said shortly.

Vern left the room, closed the door behind him and got himself a bottle of cola. He heard a growl from the front door, and walked over, pressing his ear to it carefully.

"Kerry, would you hurry it up?" A girl's voice rang. "Vince hasn't got all day!" Vern instantly identified the girl as Kerry's sister Bo.

"Kerry!" Vern gasped, opening the door.

"Vern!" Kerry said, her voice then caught in her throat and she began to cough.

"I thought you were leaving?" Vern asked.

"I am..." She replied.

"We are!" Bo answered. "Kerry, let's go!"

"Screw your boyfriend!" She shouted to her sister. On that note, Bo and Vince played one last round of tonsil hockey.

"Where's Chris?" Kerry asked urgently.

"No wonder he came back in a huff!" Vern exclaimed.

"He did huh?" Kerry noted, as Vern nodded. "Then I guess this didn't matter then." Kerry said as she tore a piece of paper in half and threw it on the ground in front of her.

Vern looked at it as Kerry ran into the back seat of Vince's car. "To the train station!" Bo demanded as Vince sped off.

Vern picked up the torn in half sheet of paper that Kerry was writing on. He put the two together and read.

"Shit... CHRIS!" He yelled and ran into the house. "Chris!" Vern called, running into his room.

"Jesus Verno wanna wake the dead?" Chris snapped.

"Kerry... train... you've got to-"Vern panted.

"Don't mention her." Chris grumbled.

"No, you don't understand." Vern said, the flush in his cheek fading.

"Yes I do! Vern, I get it! She chose Teddy, not me! She loves Teddy, not me! She's with Teddy, NOT ME!" Chris shouted, getting heated. He felt himself wanting to cry out in anger, but refrained from doing so.

Vern threw the pieces of paper on Chris' bed. He picked them up, and placed them together.

'I made a mistake.'

Was all it said. Chris' eyes widened and he looked up at Vern.

"She made a mistake!" Chris exclaimed.

"She did!" Vern replied.

"She was at my house!"

"She was!"

"She's leaving today!"

"She is!" Vern agreed again, as Chris looked at him.

"I... train... me..." Chris mumbled.

"Eyeball!" He yelled, storming into his brother's room, barging through the door. Eyeball was preoccupied with his latest secret love, Amie.

"Jesus Chris!" Eyeball yelled, throwing Amie her shirt.

"Drive me to the train station NOW!" Chris demanded.

"EXCUSE me?" Eyeball asked.

"I'll never ask you for anything, PLEASE!" Chris begged.

"I'm a little busy, come back later!" Eyeball urged, then Chris stomped his foot.

"She'll be gone by them! Eyeball, it's Kerry! She's leaving today, right now, in fact! Please!" Chris pleaded.

"What are you waiting for?" Amie said to Eyeball.

"Oh come on!" Eyeball yelled, looking from Amie to Chris, then back to Amie. "I'm never going to get laid!" Eyeball, huffed, getting dressed.

"Thank you Eyeball!" Chris said, running outside and jumping into the car.

Amie giggled with joy. "You just love how I never get anywhere, don't you?" Eyeball glared at her.

"I like to watch you squirm." Amie replied.

"Well, you got it! Just don't ask me for anything on your birthday!" Eyeball huffed and walked to the car.

"Eyeball step on it! This is my whole life's happiness here!" Chris urged as Eyeball sped down the road.

"I thought this bitch screwed you over and up..." Eyeball said, a cigarette hanging from his lip.

"She made a mistake. Eyeball, I love her..." Chris said ad Eyeball shot him a sick look.

"No... DEMON!!! She's cast you under a spell! Chris, you have to escape from her while you can! Soon you'll find yourself married at 19, with a kid and two on the way. I'm telling you... get out now!" Eyeball warned as Chris laughed.

They had reached the train station parking lot and Chris flew out of the car. Vince was loading Bo and Kerry's things into the luggage car, and gave one last "grope" to Bo.

Chris smiled, catching his breath when he saw Kerry's face. Her arms flew over shoulders and her lips locked softly. Teddy held her by the waist, giving her a distracted kiss as Chris' heart sank. He had been too late. Kerry had already given up hope.

Chris had a sudden dizzy feeling and felt as if he might fall over. As Kerry boarded her train, her eyes full of the most solemn glassy look Chris had ever seen, he wanted to call out to her. But that kiss between her and Teddy was like a reality slap, telling him he had missed his chance. Why had he been so stubborn?

As Kerry's train pulled out of the station, she took one last look at Teddy's tight expression. Ever since her thing with Chris, Teddy had kept her so close she could barely breathe. The train hollered wildly, Kerry sighed heavily and realized she would have to live with her mistake forever. Or at least until next summer...

A/N: That's it! It's over! Go home!!!!! Look out for my other SBM adventures like Opposites Attract- co-written with Lou aka Lace and Black Leather under LouphIe. And check out my other stories of SBM like Forbidden and Into The Mind Of Everyone Else. And if you haven't yet, read my SBM fic that started it all, People Are Strange. Thanks for keeping me motivated- look out for my new creations... you may find a SURPRISE! ï -Very Truly yours, Sophia.


End file.
